Black Roses
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: Alexis Chase was always wanting to be apart of the coolest group at her high school, and when that means she get to meet the guys from Kuroshitsuji, she must choose either Sebastian or Alois to live all eternity with. Who will she choose? And which black rose will wilt first?
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Roses**_

Hi, my name is Alexis Avery-Jessica Chase, and I am a regular 16-year old girl who lives in San Francisco, California. I am 4'5", I have red hair, and crystal blue eyes. Life isn't easy for me, since my family tends moves a lot and I can't get the chance to make any friends, but we have finally decided to settle in San Francisco. I like it here, and the school I go to is awesome. The only thing is that the guys from Black Butler attend my school!

* * *

"Avery! Get out of the bathroom," mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back, fixing my clothes.

I choose to dress like any other nerd would dress going to a school where you can easily free-dress any day of the school year. I rushed down the stairs to find mother fixing breakfast and my father drinking coffee, all while reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, mother and father!" I said, excitement in my voice.

"What are you so cheerful about today?" my father asked.

"Well, today is Friday, I get to spend the day with my friends, and that the coolest group at my high school has decided to finally let me be apart of their group!"

"That is wonderful, sweetie," my mother stated,"Now, eat your breakfast so I can bring you to school."

"Sorry, mom. I'm eating breakfast at school. See ya!" I said, kissing my mother and father's cheek.

I ran out the house to see a waiting Isabella.

"You look great, Avery," Isabella said, opening the car door for me.

"Thanks, and how many times must I tell you and my family to call me Alexis," I said, buckling my seat belt.

"Like 20 times until I stop and drop dead."

"Are you ready for the day?"

"No, because I didn't study for Mr. Williams' Social Studies test."

"Poor you. Now let's get to school, I am starving!"

* * *

Me and Isabella ate at the nerd herd table like always. I looked around and saw cheerleaders, soccer snobs, math geeks, and other groups filling the cafeteria. But only one group stood out, and that was the rich kid group. With their perfect hair, expensive clothes, and flawless skin, no one could ever get so close to them. But today, things were going to change. Today I was going to hang out with them when our lunch break came around.

"Hey, Alexis," Matt Colons said,"You did Mrs. Jones easy A homework?"

"Sure, I did it. It was the easiest thing she has given us the school year," I said, playing with my cheese grits.

I wondered if the cool kids ever did their homework? Probably not, they'll probably get some kid to do it for them. I got up from my seat, and went to go put away my tray, when I walked into someone else.

"Sorry, sir," I said, picking up my throbbing head.

In front of me was the cutest guy I've ever seen. He had black hair, snow-white skin, and crimson red eyes that could make any girl drown in them.

"I am so sorry, Alexis. I was too busying looking somewhere else, when I ran right into to you," he said, picking up his tray and taking my hand,"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No thank you, I am totally fine," I said, brushing off my skirt.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I hope we can meet again, and not crash into each other this time."

"Alexis Chase. And I hope the same thing," I told Sebastian.

Sebastian and I walked to the tray dispenser, and walked back to my table.

"Avery! Are you hurt?" a very concerned Isabella asked.

"I am fine, my head is just throbbing from hitting him," I said pointing to Sebastian.

"Hi, I am Isabella Pham. This Matt and Samuel Colons, Jake Ladue, and Madeline Jacobs," Isabella said, everyone say their hi's to Sebastian.

"Hello, everyone. It is nice to see you guys in person," he said, turning around and leaving to walk to class.

"I'll see you in math class!" I yelled to Sebastian.

All I saw was him nodding his head and getting back to his group of friends. I turn to my friends, who were all getting their things together, when I saw a black rose siting on the table. I picked it up and smell the heavenily rose.

"Girl, just get the rose and lets go!" Isabella yelled,"We don't want to be late for Ms. Ferry's math class!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my back pack, the rose, and my tote bag, and ran to catch up to my nerd herd.

* * *

Ms. Ferry's class went by smoothly, and everyone was waiting for the bell to ring to signal 2 period. The bell had rung and everyone grab their thing and hurried out the room. Ms. Ferry sighed as she didn't even get to say next week's plans. I picked up my tote bag to hear footsteps stop behind me.

"I guess we got to me again, Alexis," Sebastian said, holding his books.

"Yeah, I guess we get to meet again," I said.

Sebastian was kind enough to walk me to P.E. Isabella and the others followed behind us, Isabella taking pictures to remind me of the moment later.

"Hey, there he is!" a blonde-headed boy yelled.

A group followed behind the boy as they stopped in front of me and Sebastian.

"Sorry keep you guys waiting. I just walking a girl and her group to their next class," Sebastian said the boy.

The boy peered aside Sebastian to see me and friends standing not far from Sebastian.

"Well if they are friends of yours, then they are my friends,too," he said, walking up to me,"My name is Alois Trancy, and this is Ciel Phantomhive and Claude Faustus."

"Hello, Alois, Ciel, and Claude. My name is Alexis Chase, and this is Isabella Pham, Matt and Samuel Colons, Jake Ladue, and Madeline Jacobs," I said to Alois and his friends.

My friends all said to Alois, Ciel, and Claude before running into the gym. I, of course, was the last one to say goodbye to them before making my way into the gym.

It was the end of the day, and I was able to hang out with the rich kids. I said goodbye to Isabella and the rest of the gang before getting into my mom's black Mercedes.

"So," she started to say,"How was your day at school?"

"Great. I got to step out of my shell and into the coolest group at school."

"Well, that's great. Now, let's get home, so all of us can go see a movie," my mother said.

"I get to choose the movie!" I said to my mom.

* * *

After we came home from seeing_ Escape From Planet Earth_, I went straight to my room and changed into my pjs. I turned on my T.V to watch Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. I really had the best day at school. I got to hang out with the coolest group in my school, met an amazing guy, and actually step of my shell and into the world! I feel like I can finally scream out my feelings, but maybe I should reconsider that one about screaming out my feelings. ~Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Boku Hetalia~ was the sound I heard from my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked in the phone.

"Alexis, is this you?" a male's voice asked.

"Yeah, this is Alexis. And you are who?" I asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis. The guy you met at school," Sebastian said.

"Hello, Sebastian," I said."How did you get my number?"

"From Isabella. She was willing to give me your number."  
"Well, that's sweet of her to do that," I said."But next time she needs to ask for my permission first."

"Oh, really. Well anyways, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because my friends and I are going to the bowling alley, and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come along."

"Sure, I just have to ask my parents if it is okay for me to go, and ask the others about going."

"Great, I'll be at your place at 10:30."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Sebastian."

"See you tomorrow, Alexis."

Sebastian hung up the phone after saying his last sentence. My day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 of Black Roses. Reviews are very welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Roses**

**This chapter goes out to icouldn'tthinkofanythingbetter, who review for the last chapter and really wants me to update. To icouldn'tthinkofanythingbetter: I really never thought I would come back and write for this story because I am busy with my other one, Teenage Assassin: A License To Kill, but this chapter goes out to you! I want to thank you for your review that made me start writing for this story again. Now onto thy story!**

* * *

It was Saturday, and today was the day I was going to hang out with Sebastian and his friends. I put on what I thought would look best on me, and that was my plaid shorts that looked like Alois Trancy's shorts in the anime, but about 5 inches longer, some suspenders that matched the shorts, and a shirt that says "Keep Calm and Be A Gentleman". I put on my plaid Converse that reach up to my knees and combed my fire like hair.

"Avery! Some man is here for you," my mother yelled from down below. I ran down stairs, trying to place my plaid bow in my hair. I saw Sebastian sitting in a chair talking with my father when he spotted me. He took out my bow and replaced it with a black rose.

"You look wonderful, Alexis," He said kindly. I smiled and waved goodbye to my mom and dad, before walking out the house. Once I saw Sebastian's car, I nearly freaked. At least his black/gray Camaro was better than the red flamed motorcycle I got for my 14 birthday. Sebastian opened the door for me and went to get in on his side of the car. We drove of and headed towards the bowling alley.

* * *

"Alexis, tell me. What do you do on your free time at home?"

"I study most of the time, play OSU! on my laptop, watch anime, or even read some mangas. And you?"

"I'm always hanging out with my friends to even care about homework or studying, because with my looks I could easily pass any class I want to be in," Sebastian said, looking at me when we came up to a red light. I chuckled to myself and turned on the radio. Once my favorite song, "Here's To Never Growing Up" came on, I began singing the song. Sebastian only smiled at me as I sung the song. ~_Here's To Never Growing Up! We live like rock stars. Dance on every bar. This is who we, and we're never gonna change~ _I stopped singing once we came up to the bowling alley. I unbuckled my seat belt, opened the door and stepped out. Me and Sebastian walked up to the bowling alley's entrance, all our friends waiting for us.

"Let's get the fun started!" Alois yelled, running in the bowling alley.

* * *

Everyone played at least 4 games, I won 2 on my team and Sebastian won all 4 with a perfect score each time. Right now, I was sitting at the table with my friends, eating and talking about what we nerds talk about.

"I just the latest english version of Bleach, and it was funny," Jake said, laughing at the episode. Me, Isabella, and Madeline all ignored them and talk about the anime shows girls talk about.

"Lexy, you still watching Black Butler, because as I recall, you have read the manga twice and are waiting for it to update and have seen the show like twenty times already," Madeline said, her angel like voice making her look more like a baby."How could I **NOT **watch it over again like twenty times! I am a huge Grell Sutcliffe fan, and the fact that you all hate him makes me mad," I said, pouting like Grell would. They both rolled their eyes before looking at me with evil smiles.'Oh no. I'm dead' I thought.

"Lexy, how about you dance to Gentleman with Sebastian?" Isabella asked, Madeline shaking her head. I got scared, and then I went even paler(if it were possible) when Sebastian said something behind me.

"I would love to dance with her, if that is not a problem with Alexis," Sebastian said, looking at me. I gulped and stood up, taking Sebastian's hand and he led us to the group that was dancing. Sebastian move his body to the song, along with me, Alois, and Ciel. When the part came up where you had to the 'Modified Gentleman' thing, Sebastian and I were having fun. He messed up a few times, but I helped him learn the right way. Once the ending part came up, I was smiling at how hard Sebastian was trying. I guess he does listen to music much.

"Let's go home, Alexis. I don't want your parents to worry about you," Sebastian said, drinking whatever drink he had. "Sure!" I said. I waved goodbye and headed towards Sebastian's car. I looked back and saw Sebastian clutching his heart.

"I guess you tried to hard, Sebastian," I said, helping walk to the car.

"No, I can get heart aches like these all the time. I don't need you to worry about me, I'll get you home-" Sebastian fell down to the ground and I quickly picked him up. I opened the door and placed him in the passenger's seat and I hoped into the driver's seat. I drove off quick, trying to hurry before Sebastian had a heart attack in his car. Once we got to my house, I touched his forehead and he had a very high fever.'I have to hurry and get him inside' I said to myself. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked very tired, I really needed to move fast. My parents came out to see me nearly dragging Sebastian(Seriously, I was nearly dragging him on the ground). My father told me he had Sebastian and for me to go inside and get the guest room ready. Everyone was rushing and helping Sebastian feel better, and once he was asleep, we all sighed in tiredness. I looked at the room he slept and smiled.'At least he is okay. I'm glad I was able to save someone's life, like in Saints Row The Third, but in reality.' I went to my room, which was next door to the guest room, and changed my clothes. I pulled my covers over my body and let sleep overtake my tired body.

* * *

I woke up and saw the sun shining brightly in my room. I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror beside my bed. I crawled out and crack my fingers and any other aching part of my body. I slipped into my FullMetal Alchemist slippers and walked down stairs. I only saw my mom and my father talking once I made it down there.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked, looking around.

"He's still asleep, but can you bring that up to him, he needs something to eat and that medicine will help his heart," my father told me to do. I grabbed the tray of food and led it up to Sebastian's room. I opened the door to see a sleeping Sebastian. He looked so cute! His hair stuck to his face, those long lashes brushing his pale snow-white skin, and that wonderful sleeping expression on his face. I placed the food down, pulled out my cartoon-themed Iphone 5, and took a picture. I smiled evilly and picked up the food again. I walked towards him and touched his body, shaking it slightly.

"Sebastian-sama, time to wake up," I said, Sebastian's eyelashes moving slowly. Once fully awake, he smiled at me. I smiled back and placed the food near him.

"My mother made it, so eat it while it's still hot. And that medicine is to help your heart," I said, giving him the medicine bottle. He said 'Thank you' and began eating. I sat in the chair I pulled out the corner and started texting on my phone. Sebastian looked past my shoulder and read what I was typing. He saw a picture of himself asleep on one text, and another saying,'He's so kawaii when he sleeps!' I heard chuckling and saw Sebastian over my shoulder, reading my text. I panicked and let go of my phone, Sebastian there to catch it.

"I think you might want to delete that picture or I remove everything on your phone," He said as calm as possible, but it wasn't working.

"You wouldn't dare it." I said, trying to keep me from attacking him. He smirked and stood from the bed, and pulled a chair in front of me."Try me, Alexis." He went to the first picture I had, and was about to press remove picture, when I snacthed my phone from his hands and deleted the picture of him sleeping.

"There! All go-" Sebastian had jerked my chin and made me look into his eyes. His eyes held evil intentions in them that made me want to back away."Don't ever do that if you don't want your heart-broken, you nerd," Sebastian said. I felt myself wanting to cry, but I just turned away when they started to fall.

"I hope you get better soon so you can go home, pop." I walked out the room, went to my room and locked the door once I was inside it. I laid back down in my bed and tried to go to sleep again when I heard knocking. I walked up to door and unlocked it, Sebastian standing right behind it. He held out my phone, and of course, I snatched it away from him.

"Thank you." Was all I saw before I closed the door again, locking it too. Sebastian knocked again and I opened the door, looking straight at him.

"What is it?" I asked, not looking much like a happy person now. Yep, even I can catch an attitude at times, and now was the time. Sebastian pushed the door opened wider so he can come in. I sighed and locked the door, looking back at him.

"I didn't know you loved me that much, Alexis," Sebastian said, holding up my Sebastian Michaelis Body Pillow. I squealed and ran to get it, but he held it higher. I was embarrassed, and angered too; how could he just step into my room like that and start looking around without asking permission first?! Sebastian smirked at my reaction, sat the pillow back down, and sat at my desk.

"Like I said, what is it that you want?"

"I was wondering I come become a guest here, since I don't think it's safe for me to go home yet."

"Why are you asking me?! I don't own this house, you should go talk to my family and ask your parents if you could stay here," I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't have any parents, I live by myself with my butlers and maids."

I looked at him and I felt sorry for him. So, he doesn't have a family, well that is too sad. I walked up to him and hugged him with all the strength I had, nearly choking him to death. Sebastian hugged me back, and looked at the animal in the corner. I saw him staring at something and went to go pick it up.

"This is Snow, my cat. She's a Persian White cat, one of the best in the world," I said, holding out Snow. She began purring once in Sebastian's arms, and I smiled."And you can stay here, but you'll need some clothes since we're on Spring Break." He nodded his head and continued to pet Snow's ears. Sure enough I was going to get tired of having him here, but why not enjoy the fun while it last, huh?

* * *

Well, that was some chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, icouldn'tthinkofanythingbetter. I really wanted it to be long, so that's way it took a 3-day process to finish, and it is complete! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Roses**

**Thanks to the people who favored, followed, and reviewed to Black Roses. I means so much to me, that I really don't know what to say. Anyways, onto thy story!*Anime flames behind me in victory for nothing***

* * *

Sebastian and my family were having fun. We all played Just Dance 4, me being the winner at all the songs we did(I'm a dancing champion*Plays the song Champion*). Sebastian wasn't having any problems with his heart, and for once, me called me 'Lexy'. I guess he was opening up, right? I mean like how Yuki and Kyo did in Fruits Basket. They opened up to Tohru, right? I sat on the coach and played with my Persian White, Snow. Sebastian came and sat beside me, laughing at my parents.

"So, are you having fun, Sebastian-sama?" I asked, looking at his face. He nodded and took Snow from my arms. ~_Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu. Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wo~ _My phone rang. I picked it up and saw that someone unknown texted me. I deleted the text, then another came. I clicked this one, and in bold and cap lock letters, it said:

**I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, ALEXIS. SO IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU JUST DON'T DELETE THIS TEXT. **

** ~A**

I threw my phone and hugged Sebastian, making everyone look at me. My father picked up the phone, saw the text, and told Sebastian to bring me to his room. Once we were in his room, he locked the door and window then placed me on the bed. I cried into my arms, hiding my head, not wanting Sebastian to see me. Sebastian sat beside me and picked my head up. I cried harder, and moved out of his hold. He came closer, and pulled me into a protective hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Lexy. Just stay here until your parents figure everything out. Until then, tell me about your life," Sebastian said kindly, trying to soothe me. I wiped my tears and sat at the edge of the bed.

"When I was 6, I had my very first crush. He was sweet, kind, but he hung out with the cool kids, so it was hard to tell him I loved him. So when I finally went to tell him that I loved him at the age of 12, he was already dating someone else. I cried and ran away from him, and that was when I met someone else. His name was Adam, but I don't remember his last name. He helped me through the pain I was feeling, and we became best friends. Then at 14, I moved here, and I never saw Adam again," I told Sebastian. Sebastian stayed silent before asking me a question.

"Do you think Adam is doing this to you?"

"Why would he do this?! Adam helped me when the man I loved didn't even notice me, so how could Adam be '**A**'?!" I asked Sebastian, who really seemed like he wanted to do something. I faced the other way until both my parents and the police came into the room.

"Alexis, may we speak to outside in the hallway?" One of the officers asked. I stood up and walked towards them. They closed the door and began asking me questions, and the last one was like what Sebastian had just asked me, just rephrased.

"Who do you think is doing this? And does this '**A**' person know anything else about you?"

"I don't really know. I have some friends whose names begin with the letter a, but I know Alois and Adam wouldn't do such a thing. And they both don't know much more about me other than my name," I responded. Officer Williamson wrote down what I said while Officer Jones asked me more questions.

"Last question, Alexis. Does this Alois and Adam guy know where you live?"

"No, sir. I never told Alois nor Adam my address." Both the officers stepped back and opened the door again. I walked in and head for the bed, while my parents talked with the officers. They then came back in and sat beside me, hugging me dearly.

"We won't let whoever this is frighten our little girl, and they won't do anything to hurt you while the police are around." my mother said, touching my head in a loving way. I smiled at them both and then they walked out the room. Sebastian stood up and walked to the computer. I stayed where I was until he pat the chair next to him."Come and sit, Lexy," He said. I know him using my nickname was cute, but it was also kind of annoying. I sat down and looked at my hands while he was doing something on the computer. Sebastian looked at me and picked up my hand, then did something I never thought he would do. He placed his lips to my hand in the way an English man would do to a woman! I felt my cheeks get warm and looked down again.

"Alexis, don't keep looking down, have some fun. Now, what was the name of that game you like to play?" Sebastian said, rubbing his head sheeplessly. I smiled at him and typed in the website.( .sh: Best game ever!) I downloaded the game, logged in, and downloaded the songs I had on my game, which was between 450-550. I clicked a song to play and then showed Sebastian how to do. I did insane on "Re:make" by ONE OK ROCK(link to the song on meh profile!) and I swore I heard Sebastian stop breathing when I finshed. I looked at him and chose a song for him, which was one of Lady Gaga's songs(Guess the song and I will make sure your O.C appears in the next chapter). He played the song and I sung along. We did that for a few hours until my parents came in the room with a box; a box I hated so much.

"Sebastian, come look at Alexis as a baby!" my mother chanted, and I went red. Sebastian walked over and I saw him chuckling, trying to be nice but it wasn't working.

"Really, mom! You would do something like **THAT **when now is not the time to show someone's baby pictures!" I yelled, pasting quickly out the room. Everyone looked at the closed door then looked at Sebastian. He sighed and stood up, walking to my room.

* * *

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

Alexis had run out the room and when her parents gave me the 'go help her' look, I sighed and walked out to her room. Her door was still opened and I saw her reading something. I stood at the doorway and use my demon vision to see the book. The book, of course, was a manga and it was called "Alice in the Country of Hearts" or "Heart no Kuni no Arisu". I knocked on the door and she didn't move, so I knocked again. Alexis still didn't look up, so I walked in without her saying anything. Alexis looked at me then at the book, reading where she had left off. I sat beside her and looked at the page. Some guy was taking who I guess was Alice back to Wonderland or The Country of Hearts. I saw her smiling and then she stood up.

"Someday I will cosplay as Blood Dupre from Heart no Kuni no Arisu!" She yelled, making me a little scared. She ran to her dresser, pulled out something, and went to the bathroom. While she was changing, I began reading the book. I placed it down when she came out, and wanted to choke on my tongue or something. She was fixing her cosplay wig and placed blue contacts in her eyes and added the Convent tattoo on the left eye. She looked at me and twirled around.

"What do you think, Sebastian? Do I look like Ciel Phantomhive or not?" She asked, placing the ring on her thumb. I nodded my head and walked to her.

"Yes, my lord," I said, bowing like I would to Ciel. She smiled and I pulled out my phone. I took a picture of her, sent it to Ciel, and placed under the sent picture,

"Doesn't she look just like you, Ciel?" I placed my phone on the bed and looked at her when she took of the black jacket and the wig. She stayed in the oufit and boots, and looked at her mirror.

"Sebastian," She said before she yawned. I guess she sleeps early since it is-wait. It's only 12:30 in the morning! I looked back at her as she took of the boots and the neck tie. She crawled under her cover and looked at me."Are you having fun, or do you miss spending time with your friends?" I smiled and looked at her once more.

"I like spending with both you and my friends, Alexis. I wouldn't like to know that something happened to you or my friends, because I will hurt that person for doing so," I said, and walked to the door. Alexis mumbled something, but I didn't care to hear it. I looked back and felt my eyes changed. I closed them before looking at the sleeping girl.

"No matter who I am, whether I'm Adam or I'm myself, your soul keeps having the same wonderful smell to it, Alexis."

* * *

Well, that was a very amazing chapter. And I really mean what that thing says, the "Guess the song and I will make sure your O.C appears in the next chapter" thing. Whoever guess the song, I will give you the chance for your O.C. to appear in the next chapter or whole story! Enjoy the rest and I want to thank the people who are reviewing for this story, you are my motivation guys! R&R peeps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Roses**

** Okay, I can't keep a promise. I will tell you who won at the end of this chapter and then ask them the O.C.'s name, age, etc. I am the worst person ever!*crys in corner and never comes out*Onto-sniff-the-story-sniff.*crys again***

* * *

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

I was ready to leave the house, but I knew I couldn't with someone trying to hurt Alexis. I walked to her room to see her still asleep, so I sat on her bed. She was still in the cosplay costume she wore last night and the contacts were on her bedside table. I touched her fire like hair and looked down at her. I was beyond worried about her, and I know demons don't tend to feel human feelings, but I was in a state were I had to feel these types of feelings. I stood up and began to walk when a soft hand touched my arm. I looked down to see Alexis holding my arm close to her, still asleep. I turned around and took her hand away from my arm.

"Don't be scared, Alexis. I am here for you, as long as I can follow your scent, you won't have to worry about anything," I said laying her hand by her head. I walked out the room and went to my room to think over things.

{Alexis' P.O.V}

I woke up and felt my hand, the one Sebastian touched. I got out my bed and headed for my bathroom. I did what I always do in the morning and dressed in a white spagetti-top shirt and some shorts. I put on my FullMetal Alchemist slippers and walked down stairs. Mother and father were nowhere to be found, so I walked into the kitchen. I saw a note on the counter and read it.

"So they went somewhere and left me alone with a guy. This has to be the best day ever," I said sarcastically. I opened the cabinets and looked in the fridge. I saw some eggs, toast, and sausage, so I grabbed that began cooking.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs-Oh, so that was you cooking," Sebastian said, walking into the kitchen. I pointed to the food on the counter and he came and sat by it. He looked at the plate then me.

"If you don't want it, I'll be glad to give it to the needy," I said, swallowing my orange juice. He smiled and began eating, and once he was finished, he placed his and my plates in the sink.

"Shall I wash the dishes?" He asked, pushing up his sleeves."No, you don't have to because we have dishwashers. We don't wash things by hand unless this baby doesn't work," I answered. He looked a little confused then I showed him the dishwasher. He shook his head in understanding and walked out the kitchen to the living room. I walked, almost like running, and grabbed my laptop and an anime DVD. The only one I grabbed was my favorite show of all time, besides Black Butler and others: Shugo Chara! The one show that is for kids and has a mix of Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon in it. I walked downstairs again and sat away from Sebastian. I placed the DVD in the slot, closed it, and pressed play. I sang the English version of opening 2, Minna Daisuki by Buono!.

"When I open up my photo book I see different sides of me,

Laughing!

Or playing it cool in all the other ones.

I don't wanna say "What's with these characters?"...

But is it too much fun?

For real?

I mean thanks!

Even if I lose my way,

My heart's egg will be alright.

Come back to me!

Hey, when were together,

Hop, Step, Jump!

Because your here,

Drew, Drawn, Draw

I will always be with you,

Chips, Syrup, Whip!

One more time, unlock my heart!

I love you,

All of you.

I wanna be next to you

Okay?

Love ya!"

The episode started and Sebastian just looked at me. I looked at him and smiled, then I was back on the screen. He came over and sat beside me, watching the show with me. I laughed at the scene where Amu was trying to help Sanjo-senpai move into her new office, when Utau came and began to argue with Amu. Sebastian would always look at me and smile, then the house phone rang. I paused the anime, ran to the phone, and picked it up. I heard some scary voice/sound in the background and I got scared. Finally, the voice spoke.

"Alexis, this is only for you to know. I know where you live, your age, everything. If you must, which you will do, come and find me outside the Wal-Mart store at 4:30 p.m. Make sure no one comes along or you die."

I dropped the phone and fell to the floor. Sebastian came rushing to my side, asking what happened and who called, and all I told him that it was **A**. He picked me up and placed me on the couch, and sat in front of me.

"Alexis, no matter what that person said, tell me what he told you," He asked, shaking my hands that were covering my face. I shook my head and I heard him sigh."Please don't make me have to hurt you to get the answer out." I still shook my head, and he then moved my hands from my face.

"He said I couldn't tell anyone, and if I did he would possibly kill you. All of you, including me!" I sobbed and then hugged Sebastian's shoulders. He patted my back and looked at the time. '11:10. I'll call her parents to tell them where we are once we get there' Sebastian said inside his head. He picked me up and helped me put on my Converse. We walked out the house and saw my parents walking up the walkway with some bags.

"Oh, Sebastian! Are you two going out somewhere?" My mother asked. Sebastian nodded his head and walked up to her ear. He whispered something to her and she handed the bags to my father. They both walked inside and I guessed they called the police. I sighed and walked ahead of Sebastian. I reached his car and waited for him to unlock it.

"Alexis, you still can tell me what he said," Sebastian said, looking at me. I looked up and really wanted to smack. Just because he was a demon in the anime/manga, doesn't mean he was one in actuality! Sebastian looked at me closer, as if reading my thoughts."I know what you're thinking, Alexis. And to answer your question: Yes, I am very well a demon, just a hungry one." I backed away quickly and he came following. Once I realized the car was opened I tried to run in but he caught me. I did the Tama-chan kick(Tamaki's special kick from OHSHC) to his leg and wacked his arm before I ran for my motorcycle. I hopped on, turned it on, and drove away from Sebastian and my house, hoping to get somewhere I liked.

It had been at least an hour ago since I ran, or drove, away from my house and Sebastian. Instead of meeting the man 4:30, I wanted to meet him now(Even if it did cost me my life, I will be like Tohru Honda and defeat anything and everything!) I waited until I felt someone standing behind me.

"I guess you were so eager to meet me that you couldn't wait until 4:30, Alexis," A deep, yet very calming voice said behind me. I looked and saw a man with white hair, white clothing, and amethyst eyes. He smiled and I smiled back, half-way that is. He pulled my arm and I swear I saw something shine. I looked at the thing he had around his neck and looked up.

"Are you '**A**'?" I asked and kept looking at the necklace. So, he plays Assassin's Creed and has the Brotherhood necklace?! I am soooooo jacking him when he takes it off. He nodded his head and turned to face me.

"Why yes I am '**A**', but the name is Ash Landers," Ash said smiling at me. I hid my face and then turned around. He saw my action too and ran for the alley. He dragged me until it was a dead-end, and that same feeling from earlier came back.

"Ash, who would have guessed you were '**A**'" Sebastian said, walking towards me. Ash looked at me and I was starting to worry, badly. He pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head."Sebastian," He said."Don't you think it would be nice to see her fire like hair flowing with blood, or would you rather taste her blood to see how her soul really is like." I moved on and on, until he punched me in the stomach. I cried in pain and looked at Sebastian, who really didn't care to help me; he just stood there. I cried again as Ash poked the gun into my stomach. Then the gun moved to my arm and shot me there, the blood moving down my arm fast. I cried louder and looked at Sebastian with teary eyes. I looked at my arm and then Ash.

"Didn't I tell you I would kill you, but I would like to see you suffer before you die," He whispered in my ear. I moved around and that didn't help my arm at all, it just kept bleeding. Sebastian moved quickly and held me in his arms before dragging a beaten Ash outside the alley. Everyone screamed once they saw Sebastian and the police came running. The same two officers that were at my house stopped the others from hurting Sebastian looked at the guy in Sebastian's hold.

"Is he the one?" Officer Williamson asked. Sebastian nodded and threw the man towards the officer."Keep him underground, and make sure to keep your eyes on him because he is not what he seems," Sebastian said, taking my motorcycle and placing it in his car."Let's get you home while your parents are out again, because I don't want them to see you bleeding this bad." I cried as he touched the gun wound. He pulled out the bullet and I screamed, but he covered my mouth. Then he placed me on his lap and drove off to my house.

I stayed in my room while Sebastian cleaned everything up. I was still in pain, but it wasn't that bad. Once he finished, he grabbed my laptop and brought it up to my room.

"When will my parents be back?" I asked him. He looked at me and then back at the laptop."Soon, probably in 30 minutes," He answered back. I nodded my head and turned on my side, being very careful about my wound. I looked at my picture next to my bed and the outside the window.

"Sebastian, are the others like you? A demon?" He looked at me and stood up. He looked out at the moon and then closed his eyes."No, only Ciel and Claude, but Alois is only a halfling so I guess he wouldn't be included on the full demon list," Sebastian told me. I nodded again and slowly my eyes closed, letting sleep overtake my body.

"Alexis, you just wait. I will make sure I form a contract with you so I can make sure your soul is mine. And mine alone."

* * *

Well, like I said, the winner is Jussy summer!(I am sorry I didn't give you guys enough time, but I'll do another one like it!) I just want to ask you, what is the name, age, hair color, eye color, and is he/she a demon, human, angel, etc. Anyways, enjoy the rest of the story and keep those reviews coming! R&R peeps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Roses**

** Well, time to get typing. Baka, I am typing!*Yells at self some more* Anyways, July Winters, the Angel from another person, is finally going to appear. Jussy sunshine, I know I said to wrong in ch. 4 but who cares, is the rightful owner of July Winters and has allowed me to use her O.C. in Black Roses. Now, let me stop talking and get to thy story!**

* * *

{July Winters' P.O.V}

Life sucks! I can't find anywhere to stay, and everyone looks at me like I'm some freak show! So yeah! I wear white clothing but my hair is black and my eyes are blue. Well if anyone ask, I was born this way!(Plays Lady Gaga's "Born This Way") Anyways, I sat by the entrance of Wal-Mart when I saw a guy come out the alley with a girl in his arms and some guy being dragged along.'Great! Thank you, heavens above! I am not the only freak show here!' I stood up and was about to walk to the group, when the people I saw drove away.'Urgh! I will find you, someday I will find you!'

[Later: at 6:30 in the morning*Parents went to look for somewhere to go on May 3 as a surprise*]

I was sitting in the car of a family whose names I didn't know, but their last names where 'Chase'. I almost thought that they had those last names because they chase people(get it?), but then I thought wrong. Really, I may act like it, but I am still learning most things. 17 years old doesn't mean anything, really. So they brought me to their house and I swear I was so happy when I saw that same car from earlier parked in front of us.'Someone has helped me now! I am not going to be forever alone like how I thought I would be.' I climbed out the car, headed for the door, rung the door bell, and waited. The same man from earlier came answering the door, and once I smelt him, I backed away.

"Demon." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. The demon smiled and looked at the people behind me. They looked at me then the guy in front of me."Sebastian! Don't start going around scaring people!" Mrs. Chase told the guy named 'Sebastian'. He was about to speak, when that same girl came down the stairs, in some-wait! She was wearing Ouran High School Host Club Pjs! I ran inside and hugged the girl to death. The girl was crying in pain then I looked at her arm. It was bleeding again, and I started to cry like a baby.

"I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you again!" I cried, hugging her."What does she mean, Sebastian?" Everyone looked at the mentioned demon, and he just said that she was shot in the arm and it wasn't serious. Now, even the girl's parents were hugging her. She screamed to get off her and held her arm.

"Don't you see that my arm is bleeding! And who is she?" The girl said. I stood away from her and bowed."I am July Winters, and I am your new nee-san!" I said, smiling my best smile. She calmed herself down and reached out her bloody hand.

"Hello, names Alexis Chase, and welcome to the family," Alexis said before passing out. She was caught by no other than myself and I brought her to the room I saw that was more like her than the others.

"Don't worry, Lexi-chi! Nee-san is here to help you!" Now, it was time to be serious.

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

I walked into the doorway of Alexis' room to see that same little girl trying to help Alexis. I waltzed right in and stood behind the girl. She looked back once, sneered at me, and then continued to help Alexis. When I tell you the girl was asleep,snoring and all, I wasn't kidding. Even for a powerful demon like myself, I would never lie. Ever.

"Is she doing fine, July?" I asked her. She looked back and I swore I saw something shine in her eyes. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, and as if it was on que, my infamous smirk appeared."I don't like demons who hang around a girl like this, ya hear?! I may seem weak, but at least I ain't no mad angel who goes around killing the souls of the living, Sebastian whatever," July said, finally letting go when Alexis was moving. Alexis woke up and looked at July and myself. She hugged July and then looked at her arm.

"My-my-my wound!" She raise her arm and I was even surprised to see it gone. July smiled and Alexis gave her another huge hug."Thank you, July-san! You can sleep in my room, but I bet my mom already gave you a room." July said no and Alexis' face lit up. I stopped the moment and both girls glared at me. Then, as if I wasn't standing there, July muttered something and ask Alexis a question. Alexis nodded her head and pointed to her closet.

"I don't think we'll need you hangin' here, Sebby!" July said, pushing me out of the room quickly before I could say anything.

{Once again, July's P.O.V}

I was having the best time with my new sister. She was fun, she was kind-hearted, and wasn't in a contract with that demon she fonds over in the anime, Kuroshitsuji(BTW, I love that show. I vote for Team Phantomhive!) We both shared somethings and somethings we didn't share, but I came to like the things she like and Alexis came to like what I did like. Right about now, we were watching "Kawaii Con 2013 Ask An Anime Character" on YouTube. It was a great video, and I wished it never ended. The characters were funny, the people there were having fun, and I just wished I was there to see it all.

"Girls, get some rest. We are going to drop off Sebastian tomorrow," Mrs. Chase said. We both nodded and then turned off the computer. I walked to my Ouran-themed bed, while Alexis went to her Kuroshitsuji-themed bed. We both said goodnight to each other and I really didn't go to sleep once she did. I couldn't really put my finger on why a demon would be here around a bunch of humans, but once I find out, I will be proud to this,

"Victory thy name is Phantomhive!"

{Grell Sutcliffe's P.O.V}

I was outside the house I was supposed to watch until a certain someone's death date came. I looked at her file and then back at the house.

"Alexis Avery Jessica Chase. Dies May 3, 2013 at 11:30," I said, flipping my hair back."Such a sad way to die though, I never thought someone would ever try to kill her because she's smart. Oh, why can't I see Bassy!" I ran to the man clad in all black and hugged him for my dear life. Sebastian pushed me away and saw I had a file in my hand."Grell-san, what are you doing here?" My sweet Bassy asked. I didn't even hear his question because I was staring into those dreamy eyes of his. He sighed and took the file out my hand and right there I saw shock in his eyes.

"Tomorrow, she dies tomorrow?" He asked, still looking at the file."Of course, Bassy! Can't you not see that date right there?" I asked, pointing a long red finger nail at the date. Sebastian looked up and then at the house. I hugged him again before someone came out the door. I stood up straight and Sebastian handed me the file again.

"Sebastian, my boy. What are you doing up this late? You should be inside sleeping." Some strange man asked Sebastian. Sebastian looked at me and then back at the man."Sorry, Mr. Chase, but I need some fresh air and my friend happened to be walking by," He said, stepping aside so the man can look at me. He smiled and I waved at him, before he turned and walked inside.

"Grell, I want you to do me a favor," Sebastian told me.

"Anything for my Bassy!" I said, jumping up and down. He sighed again and then looked at the moon."I want you to watch Alexis' house a little longer, until her death time is to come. And that means you have to stay with her and only her when she is to die. Got that?" He asked, turning around with his demonic eyes showing. I smiled a shark-toothed smile and nodded at him."Of course, Bassy. Besides I am the God of **DEATH**!"

* * *

Nice and wonderful chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, Jussy sunshine, because not only will Alexis die(maybe), she will get to spend the last few hours she has with her favorite Kuroshitsuji guy/girl wannabe, Grell Sutcliffe. Keep those reviews coming, and if you like Vampire Knight and/or Shugo Chara!, read "Chat with Tsukiyomi Ikuto & Zero Kiryu". Taking request for fanfictions and other things, just check my profile. And one more thing, what should the names be for Alexis' mom and dad? Tell me in those reviews you give me. R&R peeps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Roses**

** This chapter goes out to Jussy sunshine and I'm awesome at singing. To Jussy and IAAS(I'm awesome at singing): I am glad you guys are enjoying this story of mine and I only wish you guys continue to enjoy it. Now, let us get onto thy story!**

* * *

{Alexis' P.O.V}

Today was the day we were going to bring Sebastian back, and I really was excited because my mom said that we were going somewhere at 11:30 today. So now I was in my Keep Calm and Gangnam Style shirt along with some black shorts and Converse. July was helping my mother get the car ready and I was all alone in my room. Well, that was until a flash of red ran into me. I looked through the red hair I had over me before the person sat up.

"Hello, Alexis Chase! I am Grell Sutcliffe, the God of **DEATH**!" Grell said. I nearly screamed and hugged Grell for my dear life. He hugged me back the pushed me at shoulder's length. He looked at me with dead serious eyes and I just as worried as sweet November crying for her dog about what was going to happen, until that worry turned into shock and tears at what he told me next.

"Alexis Avery-Jessica Chase, you are destined to die at 11:30 today, On May 3rd today, and I am the one who will check your soul when the time comes," I cried and he hugged me, then my parents came in the room.

"Sebastian's friend, what are you doing here and why is Alexis crying?" my father asked Grell."Sir, I want you to know that me and Sebastian are not normal, that we are inhuman and that I am a God of Death who is waiting for," He paused, letting my parents suck in all that was said. Then when my father told him to continue, Grell asked him one question.

"Sir, madam. Are you ready for this? I don't think most humans would want to hear these words." They both nodded and Grell sucked some air in and let it out when he said,"Your daughter is destined to die on this day at 11:30 by being shot in the head and heart at a Theme Park." My parents bursted into tears and Grell did all that he could do while trying to calm them down. Sebastian ran into the room to see what was going on. He went to my parents and comfort them while Grell looked at some things he had with them. I was scared, truly terrified. I couldn't think of why I would be killed today, a day where I was going to spend time with my family. I cried into my hands and everyone came to my side."I wish it wasn't are little girl! Why her, just tell me **why**?!" my mother cried along with me. This was probably going to be my last time seeing my mom, father, and sister as one whole person before I am gone forever.

{Time skip: Nearing 11:30, time now is 11:25}

It was five more minutes till it was almost time, and I wasn't trying to worry about that matter. I was busy having fun with everyone: Grell, July, Sebastian, mother and father. I looked at my watch and the time said 11:28. '2 more minutes until that time,' I thought inside my head. I looked back at the wonderful scene and then mother asked me was asked to take a picture. Once our picture was taken, I looked at Sebastian and Grell."Thank you," I whispered to them both. Sebastian didn't look at me but Grell smiled his best smile ever. All that went away when a gun shot was heard. I turned to look at the scene and then met my doom. A bullet went through my head and one went straight into my heart. Everyone looked at me as my cold, almost lifeless, body fell to the ground. I heard my mother crying, along with my father and July, and saw Grell's head above me.

"I am so sorry, Alexis, but this is the end. Goodbye," I saw my life flash before my eyes, and then all went black. I guess this was the end, the end of a life that didn't get as far it wanted to.

{Grell's P.O.V}

I watched all her life's records from a distance and then saw a group of what seemed like nerds run towards the scene."So they are her friends. Too bad they couldn't hear their friend's voice one more time before she had died. Sebastian, what are you going to do about this?" I asked the man standing at a fair distance from me. Yes, Sebastian was mad and I didn't want for him to kill me so easily! I walked away and left the people who loved that so much feel the pain of losing someone dearest to them.

...

While we were walking, I noticed some of the places Alexis used to visit while alive. There was the bookstore, Gamer Central, and Lilly's Sweet Parlor. I pulled Sebastian towards that sweets parlor and walked right in. Everyone looked at us then back to their sweets.

"Hello, wonderful costumers! What can I do for you today?"

"Have you heard the news about Alexis Chase's death?" I asked the kind woman. She looked at me with sad eyes and tears ran down her face."I haven't heard a thing, but thank you for telling me, kind Sir," She said, tugging another worker to take over her shift while she went in the workers' quarters. I ask for some chocolates and some Stuffed Chocolate Cookie , then walked out when I paid.

"Working as a Shinigami is so hard! But if I was a demon, I could be with my Bassy as long as I want to!" I said, eating on a Stuffed Chocolate Cookie, best of the best if I tell ya. They are **DEATH**-alicious! I looked Sebastian and saw him nibbling on a chocolate candy. I jabbed his arm and he looked at me."Don't worry, Sebastian. All will be well tomorrow, right?" He looked back to where he was staring before he answered.

"Sure, everything will be better tomorrow, Grell."

{Tomorrow: Alexis' Funeral at 5:30 in the afternoon}

They were playing one of Alexis' favorite songs on the piano: "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne and "One More Time" by Kim Hyun-joong. Everyone was in tears, and I saw alot of teachers, students, friends, and family come today, even those who hated her came. Most people gave speeches, and the girl's parents and friends were the last ones to speak.

"To think someone would take an innocent child's life away from her and her family is something that even **God** will never forgive. Alexis was a sweetheart, and to think that we will never be able to see nor hear her sweet voice again is what makes me wish I were the one to die, that I was the one that was taken away from everyone else, but I guess she was just destined for it. I pray that **God** takes care of my little girl, and if another is to be taken, it shall be I who is taken away," Her mother said, basically speaking for the family as well. Her friends were next and it was Isabella who spoke for them.

"To all those people don't know our Lexy, she was everything someone really wanted in their life. Alexis was kind and gentle, yet can be a little short-tempered if you talk bad about her favorite anime guy, Grell Sutcliffe. But she was someone I was really close to, also being an only child, she was my older sister, my nee-san, my friend. As I speak for all the rest of us, I speak the truth. Not only with this young artist/writer will be missed, but she will be remembered. Forever and always remembered by all of us," Isabella said, having to be helped down because she just couldn't take the pain any longer. Her burial was after everything, then they all went to the party held in her honor and memory. The 6 of us: Undertaker, Claude, Alois, Phantomhive Brat, Sebastian and myself, all stood before Alexis' grave. Ciel looked at the picture I guessed was of Alexis in his outfit then back at the grave.

"Sad to see that this girl had to die before you could do anything, Sebastian," Phantomhive Brat said. I looked at him and sneered. I just couldn't believe she admired me the most in Kuroshitsuji!(That will explain her fire like hair. She dye it before going to school in Cali.) Alois hugged the grave, but Undertaker pulled him back.

"Ain't it sad to lose such a pretty flower? I wonder what her parents will do to forget their only child?" Undertaker stated."I was never the brightest person about my job, but seeing this young one come in, I was shown that this world humans live on is a terrible place for even her to live on." Everyone was just staring, until that Phantomhive Brat spoke up.

"Undertaker, dig up her body and bring it to our place. We'll do the rest once her body is in our hands, you hear me?" Undertaker lifted his hair, showing bright green eyes and smiled at the brat.

"Yes, me lord."

* * *

Oh the tears! For my readers, go to YouTube and listen to "When You're Gone" and "One More Time" while reading this chapter, because it will make you burst into tears just like me. I had some trouble even trying to type this chapter because I am one: Listening to the songs while I was typing. Two: Crying while typing. And Three: I was typing that part when I really broke into tears. I wanna thank those who are reading and reviewing this story, and just keep 'em coming along. R&R peeps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Roses**

** Wow! This is the seventh chapter and I don't know why I am happy, but I deserve an award anyway possible. Anyways, this chapter will be in Ciel's and Alois' P.O.V the whole story, and the next chapter will probably be Alexis or Grell, either one. Anyways, onto thy story!**

* * *

{Ciel's P.O.V}

I sat in a chair, still in my funeral outfit. No one said anything and usually this house was loud and really crazy. I looked at the others than I stood up."Excuse me," I said, walking into the backyard. I smelled the fresh spring smell and sighed, not knowing what to do exactly. Right now, I was waiting for Undertaker to bring that girl's dead body over her so I can perform the ritual to turn her into a living full-blooded demon, with the help of the red-head of course. I turned around and sat on the bench, deep in thought.'Girl can't just be shot for any reason, unless there was something she was hiding from Sebastian. Even if that is so, Sebastian should have detected something strange,' I said inside my head, my thoughts slowly interupped by a blonde guy.

"Trancy, how many times must I tell you when I am in deep though don't shake me like that," I said, rubbing my temples in a 'I am trying to calm myself from killing a blonde' way. Sebastian came and told me that the girls body was here. I thanked him and stood up. Alois ran after me as I walked to look at the girl's body. Her fire like hair spread out over white roses, skin shining brightly, and once you open her eyelids, those lifeless sky blue eyes would look straight at you. I feel Alois' heartbeat slowly skipping a few beats, but that didn't matter. Anyways, today was the day Alois Alexander Trancy(Like his middle name?) would become a full demon, along with this girl who died today. The ritual room was ready for use, and Alois was walking in beside me and Undertaker. As usual, we did all the right things to get the ritual to begin. Once both Alois and Alexis were in the circle, we began.

{After the ritual, Alexis is in a room sound asleep; Alois' P.O.V}

Finally I can be a full demon! I get to live a long life with everyone and now, I can show Ciel I am a way better dancer than he is! O'le! I walked back and forward in front of the girl's door until I heard the door knob move. She came out and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked softly. I looked at her than looked away quickly.'Cute' I said in my head."You're at the Phantomhive mansion in California, Alexis," I simply answered her. She nodded and her whole face was hit with a wave of confusion."Am I still dead? How did my stuff get here? And how will I-"

"Don't worry. All will be answered once we get you downstairs, but first we change you into a beautiful outfit I personally went and bought you. I really hope you like it."Once she was fully dressed, I brought her down stairs into the living room. Ciel stood up first and walked over to Alexis. Alexis smiled as Ciel hugged her and stood back a bit to give her some space.

"I am glad you are finally awake, Alexis," Ciel said, earning a sneer from Grell."Do you have something to say, Sutcliffe?" Grell stood and struck a pose, and much to my suprise Alexis smiled. She let go of my arm and hugged Grell dearly.

"Arigatou, Grell-sama!" She said, earning a confused look from Grell, but he shrugged it off and hugged her back. Sebastian and Claude both snorted and then looked at each other."Fake" was all they said to each other. And the funny thing is that they both reminded the people at school as troubled cousins, you know the ones that hate each other to where they'll kill 'em in their sleep type of cousins. I looked away from those two and saw Grell and Alexis having a full-blown conversation about the color 'Red'. I stuck my tongue out and sat beside Ciel.

"Alexis, if you plan on staying hidden from the world, then that red hair of yours is to be color by tomorrow. And you will not go to school under the name 'Alexis Chase' but Amanda Michaelis, Sebastian's younger sister. Understand?"

"Nope, not one bit. Why do I have to dye my hair another color and why do I have to be Sebastian's younger sister? What about Alois or even you!" She asked, standing up to show her perfect Grell pose when he wanted answers. I chuckled and looked at Ciel, who sighed at the idea and then I looked at Sebastian and then Ciel again. Well, one good(very, **VERY**, good) reason was because Sebastian's face held an emotion that no one(not even you fangirls out there) would want to mess with. I chuckled softly at him and then went closer to Ciel."How about it? Ariana Sutcliffe or Amanda Phantomhive? I chose Ariana Sutcliffe, because Amanda Phantomhive is too dull for a girl who is always happy and smiling, right Grell?" Once Grell's name was mentioned, he proudly stood up and said that he agreed on having her name as Ariana Sutcliffe, the demoness of **DEATH. **Ciel finally agreed and told everyone to get their things ready for school tomorrow. I walked up stairs and saw Alexis still sitting there.

"Hey, Alexis! Don't be such a downer and come and get your thing ready for tomorrow!" I yelled, throwing a black rose with gold around the tip of each petal at her."It would be best to wear that with what you are going to wear tomorrow, and make your hair long like Grell-san's, but longer. Okay?" She nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom. I smiled and then walked to my purple room. Now, let us get ready for tomorrow, shall we.

* * *

Well, that was a great chapter. Glad that Alexis is alive again? Well, now she will have to live a double life and go under the name of Ariana Sutcliffe, the demoness of **DEATH**. Anyways, out of that little phased moment I just had, I can't wait to type my next little story, and that is going to be called "SAW: An Anime Twist". I can't wait to type/finish it! Now let me go watch Lucky Star while you guys read. R&R peeps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Roses**

** Chapter 8! Yes, I am such a star! Anyways, this chapter will be both Alexis/Ariana and Sebastian's P.O.V, so I really can't wait to see what I type for this chapter(Sorry for those who wanted it to be Alexis/Ariana and Grell). Now, let's get to this story before I have my head chopped off by a special person because I'm not doing my job right.(Ciel Phantomhive is such a pushy boss)**

* * *

{Alexis' P.O.V}

I was going back to school, but under a different name. I was scared because I had to changed my whole look up. Right now I was wearing my red Lolita shirt with short sleeves and studded and ripped all over*also a stripped shirt too*, a punky-themed skirt, and some knee-high boots with black and red stockings. Sebastian was the one who had to go and get the clothes and we made the final decision that I would be Sebastian's younger sister. Although I love Sebastian as anime guy, in reality he can be a real pain in the behind if he was or wasn't in the mood. I walked down stairs and went in the bathroom, red eyes just staring back at me. Once again my hair was black again and it almost reached the floor but a little higher before it did. I sighed and fixed my eyeshadow, then grabbed my black and red punk themed purse and walked out.

"Okay, everyone is here and ready I see," Ciel said, stopping when he saw me. I was nearly pulling my skirt to where you can see my under garments(not going to be a weirdo with this). He sighed and then continued."Let get to the before Grell starts yelling about how Alexis should be his little sister." We all walked out and then hopped into a nice sized car for the *counting* six of us. Yeah, that's right, six people. I, of course, sat beside Sebastian and we didn't say not one word. Well, that was until Grell started yelling and ranting. 'Can this day get any worse?' I thought.

Oh, school! I was upset that after a couple of more weeks I was going to graduate from high school. I walked down to my locker, which was next to my old one, and then opened up locker. Sad thing was that Sebastian's locker was next to mine, and he had already placed all my books in my locker, leaving at that said 'I hope I earn a thank you once we meet in first hour'. I slammed my locker shut and pasted to my first hour class. Mr. Herrington stopped me before I could even sit down and told me to introduce myself.

"My name is Ariana Michaelis, and I hope I can enjoy the rest of the school year with all of you," I said."Hey, Gothy! Why don't you stop lying, huh?! Someone like you can't be Sebastian's sister, even if it did kill ya!" I turned to the teacher and he told me to sit next to the window in the back. I walked back there and sat down, everyone still staring at me."What?! Ya got a problem with my looks?! Because I can just simply beat your eyes out their sockets if this keeps up!" Once that came out everyone looked straight ahead, fearing their eyes being knocked out their sockets. Oh, and the best part was that I sat right behind Sebastian, who sat behind the smart one who spoke up earlier.

"Okay, class. Now let me get the test handed out and then you all can get started. Ariana, did you guys take your test at your old school already?" Mr. Herrington asked. I raised my thumb up in the 'Yes' motion. He nodded his head and began passing out test. Honestly, at least my first hour teacher moved faster than him when he was passing out test. Once the test were out, everyone began and Mr. Herrington fell asleep. I opened my bag, pulled out volume 3 of Alice in the Country of Hearts, and began reading before Sebastian nugged my leg with his hand. He turned and looked at me, earning a glare and a mouth movement that said, 'You're dead when we get home'. He smirked and placed a note on my desk. I opened it and read it to myself.

"Meet me outside on top of the roof at lunch." I threw it back at him and said 'No' in a soft tone. He turned around and shrugged his shoulders. I went back to my reading before something like a pen flew my way. I caught it between my thumb and pointer finger before I death glared the person who threw it. I swore I heard Sebastian say something smart before Mr. Herrington started yelling. I sighed and looked around.

"Well, welcome to Dullsville High. Population: me."

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

I waited for Ariana to show up at lunch on the rooftop of the school, and when she finally showed up, I pulled her by the arm. She then violently pulled her arm back and sneered at me. "What do you want now, _brother_?" She asked me, stressing the 'Brother' part. I smiled and sat down, patting an area for her to sit. Ariana sighed and sat beside me. I handed her something to eat and she just took it out my hand without second thought. We ate our lunch silently until I heard a voice, a wanna be female/male voice that is.

"Oh. Riana-chan! You are so cute in red! But that black hair doesn't go with it, I think not!" Grell said, sitting beside Ariana. I am really glad he has someone else to fond over that is not me. Ariana smiled and then looked into her bag.

"Here, Grell-sama. I got this last night and I thought you would like it," She said, pulling out a small pillow with her name and Grell's name on it, surrounded in smiley faces and hearts. Grell squealed and hugged Ariana before the bell had rung. He stood up and waved goodbye to both me and Ariana before disappearing down the stairs.

"Well, Ariana we should get going to our fourth hour class," I said, grabbing the bags with the food in them. Once I looked up, Ariana was nowhere to be found. I smirked and walked to my fourth hour class by myself.

"No matter what you do, Alexis, I will have my way. Someday, you won't be able to run from me, because you are a true Michaelis and owns the mark a true Michaelis only has. So, no running from me, my little demoness."

* * *

OMB!(Oh my Bassy!) Sebastian is crazy! I can't wait to type chapter 9 now! Just leaving you guys here just might make ya'll start ranting about what I should do. Now, this was the second chapter I typed the same day as chapter 7, so that means once I post 9 I could post 10 that same day. Anyways, I think the song that would go best with chapter and whole story is "My Boy(マイ·ボーイ)" by Buono! from Shugo Chara! Doki! Anyways, R&R peeps.(All the links are on my profile)


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Roses**

** Chapter 9! I am on the way to stardom(or however you spell that). Anyways, who is ready to read my SAW:An Anime Twist story, because that story should be posted before Friday or Saturday. Anyways, onto thy story!**

* * *

{Alexis' P.O.V: Whole Story}

All I can say about fourth period was that it was the best. The only thing that rocked about it was that Sebastian wasn't near me at all and we all were in groups. Mrs. Evans, our science teacher, gave us our assignment and my group was the first to finish. Everyone looked us and then sighed. I smirked as I saw Sebastian looking over here, and he looked away once Mrs. Evans came his way. The little thing those people's voice come over(I don't what it is called. Sadly) came on and said the school had received a bomb threat, and that everyone was to leave the building quickly. As I walked out, Sebastian pulled me another way, away from where the others were going. I stopped him and glared at.

"What's your problem?!" I screamed, his grip on my wrist getting harder."I don't know what **your** problem is, but you need to fix it. **Now**." Once he let go of my wrist I walked the other way. He stood there and heard something before I saw it."Let me go! Let me go, Sebastian!" I screamed over and over until I grew tired.

"I never wanted to hurt you, so why do you keep hurting me, imouto?" He asked me, gripping my shoulders harder. I felt his nails slowly digging into my skin and I cried out in pain. We both heard footsteps and we disappeared outside where no one was around."Answer me," He said forcefully once we where outside. I pushed him away and slapped him on his right cheek.

"Who cares if I hurt you! There was no reason for you to grip my shoulders like that! Just stay away from me, I never want to see you again the rest of my life." I walked off and quickly fixed myself before I found my little group of 'Punk-themed' supporting friends. There was Misa and Lisa, Adam, and Louis. We all talked when they said school was out the rest of this week, and everyone went inside and grabbed their things. I was left outside with Sebastian, Ciel, and the others. Ciel walked over to me and sat beside down on the other side of me.

"What happened, Ariana?" He asked, I shook my head and looked at Sebastian."Nothing, nothing is wrong my little Ciel," I said, messing up his hair. I heard a whine from Grell, a sneer from Claude, a chuckle from Alois, and nothing from Sebastian. I smiled and Ciel blushed a little."Score!" Alois said, taking a picture of me and Ciel. Once he was done taking the picture, Ciel chased him around the front lawn, threatening him that he will never sleep again once he was done with him. I laughed as I saw my friends come out the school doors.

"Hey, Ariana. If ya not busy hangin' out with that brother of yours, meet us at the Coffin Club after the sun sets. Okay?" Misa and Lisa asked. I nodded and they all walked home, talking about the latest hard-rock music. Once I saw that no one was around, I snapped my fingers and my Shadow the Hedgehog themed motorcycle appeared. I placed my bag in its right place, placed my helmet on, and before I drove off I told the others these simple words.

"See ya later!"

* * *

I was in my red check pattern black outfit, along with some combat boots. I was fixing my makeup and placing my things in my new studded black backpack, when Sebastian walked into the room. I sighed and continued to fix my look. He stopped once he was a few feet behind me before I turned around.

"What do you want, Sebastian? Because I remember I said I didn't want to see you the rest of my life," I said, keeping my gloved hands on my dresser. He walked closer and placed something on my neckline, and of course I freaked out."Turn," He commanded me to do and I turned around. Around my neck I saw the cutest necklace ever and once Sebastian had finished tying it, I thanked him and he walked out. I ran down stairs and went to the kitchen, where Claude was fixing dinner.

"Where are you going this late?" He asked, sounding like a dotting parent. I smirked and grabbed a root beer from the fridge. He sighed and said 'Nevermind' before returning to his cooking. I walked outside and looked around, then went to the garage, where my bike was placed earlier. I felt someone behind me and saw Alois standing there.

"Hi, Alois. I was just going-"

"I wanna come!" He yelled, stopping me mid-sentence. I blinked before he grabbed another helmet."I wanna come to, Ariana. I'm already dressed to! See!" I turned on the light and saw Alois' outfit. To be honest with everyone, this was my very first time seeing Alois in a pair of pants. His outfit was a black shirt with some red on it, a pair of black long pants, a spiked bracelet, and combat boots. I smiled and patted the seat for him. He hopped on and we both left our helmets, so the wind was making my long hair brush his face a few times. Once we made it to the Coffin Club, we got our things and stepped inside a place where nightmares began for most, and that was mostly Alois.

* * *

We made it home at around 11:30 and went to my room. We talked and looked online for our next Punk-themed clothing set. I found a nice outfit that came with a little leopard hat and Alois found his outfit, then we bought them. Once that was done, Alois left my room and was gone for a while. I turned away from the door and saw Sebastian sitting beside my chair. I jumped out my chair, went to my door and locked it, and then looked back at him, acting like that little thing that said 'Precious!'. Sebastian stood and laid his body on my bed.

"I hope you don't think you are going to sleep in my room tonight, because that is the reason why you have your own room," I said, walking to the side of the bed and began kicking his body with my boot. He laughed and I kicked harder, his body still not moving. I looked around and saw something in the corner of the room, and I swore that I had some evil feeling run up my veins. I placed the cat toy over a lighter I had and Sebastian was quick to stand.

"Burn the cat toy and you will regret it," He said, trying to sound scary when he was in a panic attack. I brought the flame closer and Sebastian snatched both the cat and the lighter away from me. I laughed as he stood there making sure the cat toy was alright. I sat on my bed and felt the other side sink down, and when I turned, I wanted to wring Sebastian's neck with that same little toy in his hands.

"Get out of my room, **Baka**!" I yelled and pushed him off the bed. I threw a pillow at his face and pushed him out my room."Goodnight, Sebastian. Wait, Bad night. Don't come in my room unless I steal something out your room, okay?" I slammed the door once he was out and looked on my bed and saw a small note there. I picked it up and read it.

"Just a BTW, I would want to check your bag to see if you're not missing your favorite thing," I grew angry and charged out my room and went to his room. I knocked on the door and once Sebastian opened it, I charged into his room and found my phone quickly.

"Don't ever steal anything out my room unless you want your cat collection burned!" I said, pointing to each small plush cat I saw lined up. He smiled and I really didn't feel like being in his room any longer, so I ran out and locked my door. I quickly changed into my pjs and went to sleep before Sebastian came and kicked down my door.

{Next Day}

I woke up and looked around my room. Nothing was stolen and everything was where it was supposed to be. And that was when I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw Sebastian camping out in my room, sleeping on my futon I had in my room. I ran around my room, messing up my hair, all while thinking of what I should do. I heard his body moving and looked to see him sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Ariana," He said still sleepy. I shook his body and he looked at me with wide eyes."No, this is a bad morning! Why are you in my room?!" He placed my arms at my side and stood."One, something wasn't right in my room. Two, I couldn't sleep because Grell had snuck in my room. Three, your room was the only quiet place in this house to sleep, so I came in here." I fell onto my futon and looked at him. I really wanted to break every bone in his body for that, but I kept myself from doing so.

"Just get out my room, go get ready, and don't come back in here unless I give you permission to come in. Okay?" I told him, pointing my finger at him. He smiled again and left my room."I am sorry for ruining your perfect sleep, Ariana. But please keep in mind that you do not control my actions or my doings, imouto." I slammed the door and sat down beside it.

"Why did I just have to leave my family, and why can't I go back to where I belong?"

* * *

Poor Alexis! There are so many things I am doing, like typing my SAW story, soon-to-type Chat w/ Fruits Basket Characters, and so on. But other than that, I wanted to start an Alice in the Country of Hearts but I don't know about it. I mean I have everything ready(story and character wise) and I don't even know if I should start typing. So, if you think I should start typing my story "In The Country of Reality", please tell me in your reviews! R&R peeps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Roses**

** Okay! Let us get started! Lexi: What would you like the title to be and who are the main characters? Also, I will need more information about your character, because it helps me write a story around someone else's character. And thank you for the review, and Zero didn't kill me because he couldn't. I wasn't a vampire! Anyways, onto thy story!**

* * *

{July Winters' P.O.V}

It had only been a couple of weeks ago since Alexis died and no one in the house was speaking. I felt like I was the one who did something wrong, and in that case I was going to fix it! I changed into a white shirt, jeans, and some white boots and headed out the door, walking straight towards the Phantomhive manor. Even thought it didn't take long to get there, I was out of breath. I knocked on the door and a blonde chick came at the door.

"Hello, you must be one of Ariana's friends?" the girl asked.

"Look, little miss blonde girl, I am here for Michaelis guy," I said, walking in the place before the girl could do anything."I am a boy! And my name is Alois Trancy!" The blonde yelled. I whispered 'Girl' before walking into a real girl. She had black hair that almost reached the ground, crimson red eyes, and was wearing punk-themed clothing.

"Ariana, I told you to hurry up," A certain somebody said. Once he came out and saw me and this 'Ariana' girl, he pulled both of us into the girl's room. Once Ariana was freed from his hands, she yelled at him. I didn't mind step in, but I stayed back. Far back.

"July, stop being scared of Ariana. After all, she's just mad at me and not you," Sebastian said. I snorted and hugged the girl. She smelled just like Alexis? But Alexis is dead, and no one can bring her back to life unless a demon knows who to do rituals. I looked at Sebastian with knowing eyes, and he sighed at me."Yes, that is Alexis but please keep it a secret, we don't need any other people visiting this place like crazy." I hugged Alexis harder and started to cry. I was so glad my little sister was still alive, and now I could finally clear that hole in my heart.

{Alexis'/Ariana's P.O.V}

Now that July was back in my life, I could finally start feeling like myself. We talked all about what was going on and then, it was Anime girl time. Of course, Sebastian had to hear this because his room was going under some repairs, so he was staying in my room until then. We stayed on the Shugo Chara subject until Sebastian faked a cough.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Can you stop talking about this Tsukiyomi Ikuto guy like you know him? It really is getting on my last nerve," He said. I stood and slapped him harder than the last time I did."Unless you want me to do it again, don't ever talk about him like that! You don't even know him yourself, but at least a fangirl knows more than you!" I yelled, picking him up by his collar and dragging him down stairs. I threw him on a futon downstairs(The place has futons all over), along with his things July gave me, and walked off."Don't ever come in my room again!"

{Back in Lexy's room}

I was crying into my pillow. July had already left and it was 6:30 in the afternoon. Sebastian never came back into my room after what happen and I never left my room. Right about now, Alois and the others left to go have some fun, while I was at home with Sebastian. I cried harder, then wiped my face, fixed my make-up, and then walked down stairs. Sebastian was asleep on the futon and that meant I could get some food and a drink before he woke up. And as if someone wanted to make my life worse, Sebastian woke up and came into the kitchen. I didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to me. I grabbed a bag of chips and a drink, only to have Sebastian jack my drink out my hand. I was angry, but since I didn't want the others to come and see blood all over, I grabbed another and walked up stairs.

"Stop following me!" I turned around to see Sebastian right behind me. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me."Didn't I ever tell you that you cannot control my actions or doings? I do whatever I want, say whatever I want, and no one can stop me." He walked closer to me and I threw the bag and drink at him and ran. Once I reached my room, I locked it tight and tried to catch my breathe."You can't run, Alexis," I heard from behind. I screamed and opened my door, not caring to look behind me. I ran into Sebastian right when I got downstairs and screamed again. I kicked his head and he dodged it, so I went ahead and landed a few more attacks on him. Soon enough, we were in an attack/dodging fight, where Sebastian and I would dodge the others attacks. He started throwing knives at me and I dodged them all and threw them back at him. I hit him in the arm, chest, and leg but missed his head.

"Stop trying to interfere with my life! I don't need you in it!" I said, throwing a can at him, hitting his face. He wiped it off and disappeared. I felt him somewhere in the kitchen, so I threw something behind me, earning an 'Ow' from behind. I looked and saw Ciel standing there wiping the juice from his face. I looked at him with sorry eyes and he told me to head to my room. I went to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed before I went to the bathroom to take a short bath, and once I came out dressed in a black and white nightgown-looking dress and some black and white socks. I laid on my bed and looked around. I heard a knock and went to open, only to close it quickly.

"Ariana, this is no way to treat your nee-sama when he's trying to make sure you eat right," Sebastian said from behind the door. I opened it again and took the bag of chips out his hands."Thanks, but I still hate you," I said, walking away from the door and sitting on my bed. He came in and sat on my purple futon. I sat there and ate my chips until I decided to dance a little. I turned on my phone and clicked my music. "My Boy(マイ·ボーイ)" by Buono! was the song I danced to. I sung as I danced and to my surprise, once I finish dancing Sebastian was clapping.

"Your singing and dancing are wonderful, Ariana," He said, lying down on the futon. I didn't comment on him and turned on my computer. He sat and walked behind me. He slowly picked up a lock of my hair and placed it behind my ear. I looked back and just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shook his head and began braiding my hair. I sighed and let him braid my hair, telling him only like once or twice the way I wanted it to be. Once he was done, I turned off my computer and hopped into my bed. Sebastian pulled up the cover and covered his body.

"Goodnight, Ariana," I heard him say.

"Bad night, Sebastian." I said before falling asleep.

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

Once I was sure Ariana was asleep, I climbed into her bed. I looked at her sleeping form before turning my back towards her. There was nothing in this pathetic world I wanted more than my little sister, and no one was going to stop me. So I turned her over and kissed her lips softly before caressing her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Ariana. I never meant for this to happen to you at all," I said softly before falling asleep right beside her.

* * *

Oh Sebastian! How caring you really are! Plus, July Winters comes back! Okay guys, starting now I'll do some one-shots to make up for what was lost or deleted, and SAW: An Anime Twist will be posted else where, on my deviantART. Anyways, keep on reviewing and continue to support this story! R&R peeps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Roses**

** Okay! Everything is being set in place, and we'll see what happens between Sebastian, Alexis, and Alois in the next few chapters or so. Anyways, I am totally feeling like someone who just won an award with 700+ views. Thank you guys! Now onto the story!**

* * *

I woke up and saw Sebastian asleep beside me. I sighed and went to my closet to find something to wear. I chose a black Lolita dress with some wedges. I combed my hair and looked back at Sebastian.

"The guy can sleep if you ask me," I said, placing the necklace he gave me around my neck. I then placed my gloves on my hands and walked over to him. I tapped his body with a black finger nail, and did it again before someone came knocking at my door. I opened it and Alois ran into the room, his new outfit on him.

"Hello Ariana!" He said, hugging me."Hello, Alois." I said, smiling at him. Alois looked at a still sleeping Sebastian and ran towards him. He pushed him off the bed and took me the arm, running for his life while taking me captive. Sebastian got off the floor, rubbed his head, and slowly walked out the room and downstairs.

...

"Ciel! Help me!" Alois yelled as soon as we made it into the kitchen. I stood by the wall and took a helping of some eggs and a sausage patty. Sebastian came into the kitchen and sat in the chair, face slamming on the counter. Everyone looked at him and he looked up, eyes going straight to me.

"What?! It wasn't me who did that!" I said, trying to make sound like I didn't do it, and I really didn't do it!

"Then who else could it have been? You've been mad at me for the past three days, and yesterday you told me you didn't want me to interfere with your life, so who else could have kicked me out the bed?" I sighed and was about to say something when Alois started crying and saying he was sorry for kicking Sebastian out the bed. Sebastian then looked at me and I looked away.

"Don't always assume it's me unless you have proof, got that?" I said, placing my things away and grabbing my backpack."I'm going out, Ciel. I'll be back by dinner," I said, walking out the house.

...

I walked into a café and everyone was staring at me. Whispers and gossiping was all I heard until someone screamed. I looked back and my shoulders dropped.'Why does he always follow me? Do I have a tracking device hidden on my body somewhere?' I asked myself in the head before Sebastian stood beside me.

"The usual for me and my friend, please," He said, placing the money on the counter."Of course, coming right up," The person said. I walked off and sat in one of the chair's, resting my head on the table. Sebastian followed me and sat down, looking right at me. Sooner or later the same person I saw earlier came and gave us a strawberry cake with some strawberry tea. I ate my cake and drank my tea, trying to hurry up so I can get away from Sebastian.

"Ariana, can I tell you something?" Sebastian asked me, touching my hand. I looked and saw him looking down, so I placed my gloved hand on his hand. He looked up quickly and I stood."Let's go somewhere else, like a park or something," I said, walking out the café. He followed behind me and left a tip before leaving.

...

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, sitting down on the grass while he stood. He looked at me and sat down."You promise never to tell anyone?" He asked, and I shook my head. He smiled and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I am **NOT **a head rest, Sebastian!" I yelled. He looked up at me and laid his head down again, making me sigh."I want you to be happy, but it seems that all I do is make you mad. I want to show you that I am worthy to be in your presence and that I am able to make you happy, so all I can say now is that I am sorry for what I've done to you the last few days." Sebastian picked his head up and stood up. I stood up after him and was pulled into a hug.

"I love you, Ariana. I always wanted to tell since I first saw you at school, but I just couldn't pull myself to say those words to you," Sebastian said, picking up my head with his hand."Go! Go! Sebastian!" I heard Alois chanting. I looked and saw Ciel with a basket, Grell taking pictures, Alois with pompoms, and Claude all standing there. Sebastian sighed, and let go of me.

"Let's eat and go see a movie, okay?" Ciel said setting down the basket."You're right, let's go see a movie after this!" Alois yelled, stuffing food in his mouth.

...

We all had finally finish the food and went to go see a movie at the AMC theater. We all did rock, paper, or scissors, and we ended up seeing The Purge. Of course, with that game came the fact that I had to sit by Sebastian and everyone else sat far away from us. Plus, the row we sat on was empty and no one else came and sat right there. It was during the movie when Sebastian again laid his head on my shoulder, and I didn't say nothing. He slowly moved his head up, and that's when I pushed it down. He raised his head and looked at me, my eyes still glued to the screen. He kissed my cheek and I diverted my eyes his way.

"What was that for?" I whispered, wishing I had never said anything. Sebastian leaned in and kissed my lips, right when the movie had ended. To be honest, I kissed him back and before he stopped, Alois and Grell took a quick picture and ran off somewhere.

"Things just never stay the same, don't they?" Sebastian said, turning around just to be slapped on his right cheek."Theif! You stole my first kiss!" I yelled, standing up quickly."Actually, that was the second time," He said. I stormed off, and when I reached outside, it was pouring rain.

"I guess we'll have to call a-"

"No! I am not riding in the same car as that thief, got that! I am walking home!" I yelled, stopping Ciel mid-sentence. Sebastian ran out and watched my shadow fade away into the night.

...

I had been walking for a long time, not even planning on going to the Phantomhive Manor. I walked until that same old place I really called 'home' came into view. July came running out the house in some "Jeff the Killer" attire and helped me inside. She had told me that mother and father were on a trip and won't be back until next month, so she said I could stay awhile. I changed into a "Jeff the Killer" black t-shirt, some black shorts, and placed my gloves right back on. I told July everything that happened while living there and she was surprised at what I told her that happened to today.

"You know what you should do? Kick him where it hurts and see if he'll steal another kiss again!" I laughed at her response and then said goodnight. She shut the lights off and I looked at the roof. I didn't feel like sleeping so I started to sing a song I knew.

"_This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me_

_I promise you my heart, just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me_

_This is what I thought so think me naive_

_I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**_"

* * *

Well, now isn't that something? Sebastian, you jerk! If that happened to me, I would take July's advice(a.k.a Jussy sunshine's O.C) and kick where it hurts! The name of the song Alexis sings at the end of the chapter is called "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep" by AFI. Great song, and that fits the situation Alexis is in right now. Anyways, keep on reading and enjoy the story until the very end. R&R peeps.


	12. Chapter 12: A Happy Summer Vaca

**Black Roses**

** Okay, guys! This is chapter 12: A Happy Summer Vaca! In this chapter, everyone will be going to the beach, having fun till the break of dawn. The song for this chapter is called "Summer Has Come" by Guardians 4. I know there was a time skip, but since their last full week of school was taken away, the school district decided to end school all together. So, enjoy this side chapter!**

* * *

It was summer vaca and July and myself were playing in the water, along with Alois and Grell. Ciel was reading a book, along with Sebastian, while Claude was inside the summer-house. I stood out of the water and walked towards my towel, wiping my face on it.

"Hey, Ariana, come on and get back in the water!" Alois said, holding up a crab. I laughed and shook my head, telling him I need a little break. He cried and continued to play with July and Grell. I looked at Sebastian and then threw my towel at his face. He then threw it on the ground and looked at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him. He sighed and walked towards me.

"Stop acting like a child," He said.

"But I am a child! One doesn't care to listen to your dumb orders," I responded, sticking my tongue out at him. He knelt on one knee, grabbed my tongue and pulled on it. I cried and then tried to bite his hand but he squeezed my tongue harder. He let go when he saw July running towards him, holding some seaweed and a crab. He laughed and walked towards the water.

"That jerk! Thinking he can do anything to you because you're a girl, but I'll give him the beatin of his life, let me tell ya!" She said raising her fist. I smiled and ran towards the water.

"Tag! You're it!"

...

Everyone was inside, cleaned and eating together. I was, once again, dressed in my CreepyPasta attire, this time being Slender Man. I had my hoodie on my head and on either side it would have Slender's face on it. Sebastian looked at me and then I stood and walked to the piano, Alois walking with me.

"Ariana and I have a song we what to sing, and we really hope you enjoy it too. Alexis, will you do the honors?" I started to play the piano version of "Just Be Friends" by Dixie Flatline feat. Luka Megurine.

"Just be friends

All we gotta do is

Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends

All we gotta do is

Just be friends

Early morning yesterday,

it finally occurred to me

Just like a puzzle where

I had placed every piece.

And now I don't know what to do

Now that I see what we're both moving to

Is this the point in time where

we prayed and hoped we'd be?

Somehow I knew that from

the deepest reaches of my heart

The hardest choice will be

the choice that tears us both apart.

And now I know I can't ignore

all these feelings that I've felt before

I wonder why I never tried to tell you

from the start?

Here in this world of ours that slowly falling all around us

We're trying to move on but it's the best we can do

Our happiness fading

And our smiles evading

The truth within the lie

Now all I hear are screams between us

Resounding and bouncing

The echoes throughout my mind

Nothing remains nothing is left at the end of the line

At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time

So was it fate that brought us together,

Only to remind us that love's not forever?

I said "You know that's how it goes,"

"That's just the way that life is."

So no regrets, baby don't fret,

You know I hate to see you cry

Last night, a quiet moment helped me

bring my thoughts around

No sense in picking fallen petals

up from off the ground

This flower's past its bloom

and you know that we can both assume

Our time is gone, let's move along

It was never meant to be

Don't you remember the first summer,

it was all worth while?

Every moment that we spent together

made you smile

Fights that we won't recall

with no regard to how we felt at all

Our words were cruel

we played the fool

the end is on our minds

And with every single day that passes slowly by us

There's nothing I can do, nothing I can do for us

I will always love you, and I'll always think of you,

But I have to tell you now

Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining,

The clouds are remaining

to drown me away from you

I'm driven but I've had enough

Our broken heartache's still here

It seems that no matter what,

it simply won't disappear.

The bond between us is already broken

there's too much unspoken

We're falling so far apart

Goodbye my love it's done sweet heart

Sayonara, it's the end

It is time to depart and we will never look back my friend.

Just this one time, oh, this one time

If I could make a wish upon a fallen star

If it came true, I'd stay with you,

Always forever, you and I together

Now all I hear are screams between us

Resounding and bouncing

the echoes throughout my mind

Nothing remains nothing is left at the end of the line

At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time

The bond between us is already broken

There's too much unspoken

We're falling so far apart

Goodbye my love, it's done, sweetheart

Sayonara, it's the end

It is time to depart, but you will always be my best friend

Oh, it's over for us now

Time to say goodbye

Just be friends

All we gotta do is

Just be friends

Time to say goodbye

Just be friends"

Once the song was over, Alois and I bowed our heads. Grell and July were both in tears and Sebastian, Ciel, and Claude were clapping. Alois walked away and looked at me."Okay, since I think I know what Alois is trying to say, I have another song to play. This was a song my mother personally taught me how to play and she said this song was the one she played at her wedding," I said, sitting at the piano. I soon started to play the song "Je N'ai Pas De Mots*" by Vic Mignogna.

"Come near and stand by me, baby.

Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,

All that is swelling within me,

Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,

I fumbled try but I stumbled,

Over all my heart wants to say now,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Nothing seems to say the way you move me,

Rushing through me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

But a promise has been made you can believe this,

From the first kiss,

It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,

Je n'ai pas de mots.

Come near and talk to me baby,

How did you know you were,

The dream of this dreamer,

Oh god how I thank you for reading,

In my heart the note I didn't even know that I wrote,

Of what I long for,

You gave me much more,

Love is standing beside me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Nothing seems to say the way you move me,

Rushing through me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

But a promise has been made you can believe this,

From the first kiss,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,

Rushing through me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

But a promise has been made you can believe this,

From the first kiss,

It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Je n'ai pas de mots."

Everyone clapped louder and I looked around, not believing my eyes. Had I sung that great to bring everyone, even Claude, into tears? Alois place another one of those rose in my hair and held out his hand for me. I bowed and let go of Alois' hand."Ariagtou, Alois," I said, walking to my room. 'This surely had to be the best summer ever, a summer to remember.' I thought to myself. I laid on my bed and went to sleep without covering my body.

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

I had followed Ariana into her room and covered her body with the covers. "You are a princess, one made just for everyone to fight over. I am glad your parents have allowed me to take you under my wing, little Oni hime*," I said, kissing her again and laying on the coach in her room."Sweet dreams, my Oni hime."

* * *

**Oni hime= Demon Princess**

**Je N'ai Pas De Mots= I Don't Have Any Words**

I hope you guys enjoyed this side chapter! I know I did, because it was just so fun to type. Plus, this is the second chapter I typed today and I know that is amazing. anyways, I once again want to thank those who are reading this story and enjoying Ariana and everyone else. R&R peeps.(Credit to the creator of English Lyrics of "Just Be Friends"!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Black Roses**

** Okay! I have went from 700+ views to 900+ views! I am so happy, and I happy enough to give everyone a virtual cookie. Hotcloe99 reviewed my story, along with a wonderful idea with it. I want to thank you for give me such a wonderful idea and to lexi, I am working on the plot and title of your story, but if you have a title for it then I'll be okay with it. And which name fits Alexia's little brother, Hikaru or Haru. But anyways, thank you guys and onto thy story!**

* * *

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

It had only been five days since Alexis had left, and I was starting to worry. Everyone was acting the same as always, and I didn't see how they could be calm without Alexis here. I stood up and walked to her room, when the door unlocked. Everyone ran and hugged Alexis and then started asking where she had been and why she didn't call.

"Well, me and July went to an anime con, and we got to get some cosplay costumes for everyone. And we even met T. there as well, along with LM.C and Nana Mizuki as well," She answered them. Alois hugged her and then saw the big bag she had in her hands. July came in holding some other stuff and then quickly placed them in Alexis' room. She came back and said it was dress up time, and I felt my jacket being the first thing touched.

"Yo, demon! Your first," She said smiling and holding up a bag and a wig. I looked back and everyone, including Alexis, was laughing at me. This can't be happening.

{Alexis' P.O.V}

Everyone waited in their costumes(I had told them to go get dressed) while Sebastian was still getting dressed. Alois was Grell, Ciel was me, Claude was Sebastian, Sebastian would be Claude, Grell was Alois, and I was Ciel. July decided she would be Soul Eater Evans since she didn't want to be anyone else in Black Butler(Lucky). Once Sebastian came out, Grell stood and took a picture next to Sebastian, striking an Alois pose. Sebastian looked at me as I sat in my Ciel outfit, acting just like Ciel. Everyone was acting like their character and Sebastian sat on the other side of me. I stood up and looked at everyone, my walking stick in hand.

"Everyone, today would be the day that we hold a contest to see who can stay their character for the longest. We also brought prizes, but won't tell you them until we start to give them out," I said in my greatest Ciel Phantomhive voice."Now, let the games begin!"

...

Of course, Grell was the first to get out, along with Alois. So, it was only I, Ciel Phantomhive, Claude(Sebastian Michaelis), Sebastian(Claude Faustus) and Ciel(Alexis Chase/Michaelis). July wasn't even playing, well because she knew she was going to lose, so she changed her costume to Stocking Anarchy from PASWG(If you don't know what it means, then look up the show.) Ciel stood and took off his wig.

"I can not do this any longer. I guess I claim fourth place," He said, walking off. Claude nodded his head and then said he owned third place, leaving me and the fake Claude Faustus. I looked at him and smiled, earning a smirk from him. Everyone was looking at us as time passed, and sooner or later Sebastian admitted defeat. Everyone cheer as I stood, not even taking off my wig yet. I only took off my jacket and placed the stick somewhere.

"Okay, prizes! Since Alois and Grell were the first to lose, I'll give them a Ciel plush and a Sebastian plush, signed by Tatum and Brina Palencia," I said, giving them their prizes. Grell and Alois ran upstairs, saying they were adding this to their collection."Next is Ciel, who I think would want a special made chess board that has him as the king," Ciel took the chess board and walked to the game room we had. I smiled and looked at Sebastian and Claude.

"Okay, since I couldn't think of anything better to get for you two, I got Claude a book filled with recipes and Sebastian, I'll give yours later." Claude took the book and said he was going to the store to get some food. Sebastian tapped my shoulder and I looked at him, smiling.

"Follow me," I said, grabbing his arm.

...

I showed him small box in the garage and pushed it towards him. He looked at me a little confused before I opened the box. Inside was a small gray female kitten dressed in a Ciel Phantomhive costume. He picked it up and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Alexis. This is the something that no one has evert though of giving me," He said, hugging me. I looked at his head and hugged him back, before he pulled away. He then picked up the cat and looked into it's black eyes."I am going to name you Avery, since Alexis gave me to you I'll name you after her second name." I smiled and hugged him harder than I had intended to do. He dropped the cat and hugged me back, whispering nothing but words I couldn't understand, but one word stood out.

"Alexis, let's go on a date tomorrow, okay?" He said, making me shake my head. I looked up and smiled at him."Sure, I'll go with you," I answered. H picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room, putting me into a deep slumber.

* * *

That was such an amazing chapter! Once again I want to thank Hotcloe99 for the great idea, and if you have anymore please tell me in your review. And to the others, like I am doing for Lexi, you can request a multi-chapter story as long as you give me some info on the people and the show you want it with. Again, arigatou for all those reviews because they are really helping me. Until then, sayonara! R&R peeps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Black Roses**

** Chapter what, 14? Anyways, guys please read those reviews for this story. I should have told you to do it from the start, but I just never thought of it. To Lexi: Thank you and when I came up with the "Haru", I was thinking of Haruhi from Ouran. To I'm awesome at singing: Yes, I will allow another O.C into Black Roses, just give me their name/s and I will be glad to place them here. Anyways, onto thy story!**

* * *

It was about 5:00 in the morning when I woke up. Sebastian was asleep on the futon and didn't even hear me calling him until I threw a pillow at him. He raised his head and looked my way, a smile on his face.

"Are you on a hurry, Alexis? Because we only have 3 more hours until the house is awakened," He said, walking up to me."I'm just a little worried, plus didn't Ciel say that he and the others were leaving for Japan?" I said. Sebastian nodded his head and laid his body on my bed.

"They already left this morning." I looked at him and slammed a pillow in his face. He came up and placed the pillow in my face, starting a war. I stood in my nightgown and threw pillows at Sebastian, making it harder for him to throw some back. He laughed and then told me to go get dressed, and then left the room. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, fixed my now shoulder length hair that looked like Takanori Nishikawa's hairstyle, and dressed in some CreepyPasta wear. Today was Slender Man, but I was wearing a white-colored jacket and white shorts with some white gloves while it was black last time. I placed my white combat boots on and walked out the room. I then walked into the kitchen and fixed some cake. Yeah, cake early in the morning will get you hyped up. Sebastian walked in and took my cake away from me before I could take the last bite. He placed the last piece in his mouth and looked at and angered me. He smiled and walked to the fridge, pulling out his piece of cake. I jacked it and placed the whole thing of cake in my mouth, chewing it before Sebastian did anything.

"You know, me taking a small piece of your cake didn't mean you could take the whole thing of my cake, right?" He asked, anger in his voice. I nodded and looked over his clothes. He was also in CreepyPasta attire, wearing the black version of my Slender Man outfit. He held up a basket and the car keys, before handing both to me.

"Go get the car started while I get some more things, okay?" He said, looking into one of the drawers. I smiled and headed to the car, his car to be exact. The last time I was in his car was when I drove him to my place(refer back to chapter 2) and we had him stay there a few days. I sat in the Passengers seat while waiting for him. He came and got into the car. He looked at me and I smiled, before he drove off.

...

Me and Sebastian sat under a tree, talking and eating while watching the animals around us. Sometimes Sebastian would look around, but mostly he was focused on me. A few, and only a few people(about 3) would walk by and look at us. We both smiled at the people before they walked off.

"So, now that Alois and the others will be gone for a few days or weeks, it is time to have some brother and sister time," Sebastian said, before someone shot a bullet this way. It hit the tree and we looked at the person holding a SIG Sauer P239. She was female, had short brown hair and brown eyes, and beside her were two others. One had blonde hair and blue eyes(Almost thought that was Alois) and the other also had blonde hair and blue but was a little darker in the skin area. They held guns that I didn't even know about and pointed them at us! Sebastian pulled out some knives and forks(The trick returns!) He threw them and then picked me up. He jumped into the tree and placed me there.

"Don't move unless I tell you to," He then disappeared and began fighting those three girls down there.

{Hours later}

The girls, Henrietta, Rico, Triela, were finally beaten and Sebastian came back up to the tree and saw me asleep. He smiled and took me into his arms and carried me home. Once we were home, Sebastian placed me on a futon and covered me in a blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Oni hime." Sebastian said, laying not far from where he had placed me. He looked over my way before falling asleep. Little did he know what was going on inside my head.

{In Alexis' Dreams}

I looked around and saw bodies everywhere. Claude's, Ciel's, Alois', Grell's and others all piled up, until I saw Sebastian at the top. I ran forward, seeing the gun in his hand. I was too late, because he had already shot himself in the head. I screamed and woke myself and Sebastian out of our sleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wiping the sweat from my head. I nodded at him and he went back to sleep, telling me to go as well. I laid down and cried.

'So, is that the future for this household? I have to do something or else I will lose everyone.'

* * *

OMC!(Oh my Ciel!), I can't wait until the last chapter now! Okay, story will have 30 chapters, if I feel like it. But Ciel will find a way to make me do it anyways. It is the 14 chapter, so 16 more to go.*Turns on "The Final Countdown"* The countdown starts now, but will Alexis choose who she ends up with before the time ends? Just, R&R peeps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Black Roses**

** I hope everyone is enjoying the story, because things are getting awesome! Anyways, I'm awesome at singing owns Kanade Rose. Now, let me stop here and get to thy story!**

* * *

I woke up and saw Sebastian on the ground sleeping. I touched my forehead and sighed, thanking the heavens above that he was still alive. I watched as his chest rose with every breath he took. I climbed over his body and went to the kitchen, trying to be quiet. I pulled out some cake and ate it, thinking of my dream I had. I saw something purple out the corner of my eye, and when I looked, someone who looked almost like Mitsukuni from Ouran was standing there, in a black and red Lolita dress. Her purple hair seemed like it was long in the back and short in the front, but those ruby like eyes were staring at me.

"Names Kanade Rose, but just call me Rose, got that?" She said, pointing a finger at me. I nodded my head and finished eating my cake. She stood there and looked at the white thing in the corner."Snow, why are you sneaking around?" She said, making me look at the female in a short white dress with a white tail and ears sticking out. Her white short hair fell just past her chin, and those green eyes stared at the person behind me. I stood up and looked at both. Snow walked up to me, her moves holding the grace of a cat and the back of the dress was long like the thing bride's wear on their heads. She raised a snow-white hand to my face and looked into my crimson eyes.

"Lexy! I found you-nya!" She said, sounding like a cat. Snow jumped on me and I fell to the ground and heard something stirring, making me look over to Sebastian. He stood and looked around, before his eyes landed on me and the others.

"Snow, Kanade, what are you two doing here?" He asked, stretching his arms behind his head. Rose walked up to him and touched his chest, making me growl on the inside. Snow stood and helped me up before we looked at the two.

"Well, being stuck in the realm of the Death Gods can be boring, so I came to see me ex-boyfriend," Kanade answered, me and Snow saying 'WHAT?!' in unison. Sebastian sighed and explained how he and Rose used to go out before he came to California. Snow sat down, crossed-legged while I sat in a chair. Sebastian fixed Snow some cat food while he gave Rose some tea, and looked at me.

"Are you okay, Alexis?" He asked, waving a hand in my face. I grabbed it and gripped his wrist before dropping it. Kanade pulled out what seem to be like mini scissors and I laughed."I guess you were down-graded for something, right?" I asked standing up and walking upstairs.

"Don't make yourselves at home, because you'll be leaving soon."

...

I was combing my short black hair(that was like Takanori Nishikawa's hairstyle) and placing my black lip gloss on when Sebastian walked in and slammed the door behind him. I looked at his angered face and smiled, standing myself.

"Why are you treating Kanade like that? Explain yourself," He said, folding his arms. I looked away and sat back down, before Sebastian kicked my chair. I fell on my butt and looked at him, who had a dark aura around him."Well, maybe someone should stop keeping secrets from his imouto," I answered. He shook his head and pulled me by the neck tie on my shirt.

"I don't need some stupid answer, Alexis. I want a straight forward answer or is it that you don't want to say anything because you are jealous of me and Rose going out?" I pushed him back and laughed, wiping the dirt from my gray shorts. I fixed my neck tie, my hair, and the necklace I had of Assassin's Creed, and grabbed my skull backpack along with the Assassin's Creed hoodie I had. Sebastian tried to grab my arm but I was too fast for him to catch me. Snow walked up to me and handed me my motorcycle keys.

"And where are you going?" Sebastian asked, blocking my way of the door."If you want to be alone with Rose, just say it. I mean, she's cuter than I am and she looks perfect for you, so hang out with her until I get back," I said, looking at Rose. She sighed and walked up to me, touching my shoulder.

"Please don't hate me, I guess I did act a little out-of-order. So, let me repay you," She said, smiling at me. I nodded my head and pushed Sebastian out-of-the-way, Snow following behind me and Rose.

"What time is it?" I chanted, the two knowing the answer. "It's Girls' Time!"

...

{Sebastian's P.O.V}

I watched all three of the girls walk out the house and into the car Alexis had somehow bought. I walked into the house and sat on the futon she slept on. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon and knowing Alexis, she'll stay out until 3:00 in the morning. I sighed, grabbed the hoodie she left, my car keys, hopped into my car and drove off to where I know she would be, her old home.

...

I sat in my car as July walked, almost running, into the car before it pulled off. I followed behind them until they came up to the mall. Alexis and the others walked out, singing what I guessed to be some Korean song.

_~One More Time_

_One More Time_

_Saranghae neol saranghae_

_Ireon nareul dasi nadajulsun eopgenni_

_Eonjena naege jun geu sarang_

_Naega da gapeul so itge_

_Ceorakhaejwo_

_Nae soneul jabajwo~_

I placed the hood on my head and walked behind them. I know this is wrong, but I couldn't trust the world around us because I didn't even know how long Alexis was going to stay out. It is called Brother Protection Program(aka Over Protection Program *snickers*) and I am the leader. So, of course, since I didn't want to be caught, I changed my look to the Adam guy I pretended to be back then.

"Time to get serious."

{Alexis P.O.V}

Even thought it was hard to walk around and not get lost, I still had fun. Right now, we were all in a store that selled only Kuroshitsuji and played the second opening, SHIVER, over and over again. The cashier was dressed like Sebastian and the store owner was Ciel. Alois and Claude were in the back somewhere and Ciel walked around, asking if anyone was in need of his help. I smiled and thought about the real Alois, Claude, Ciel, and Grell then sighed. Everyone pulled me towards an almost life-size version of a Ciel and Sebastian cut out and looked at me. I looked at it, then there faces and said 'No'. They wined and wined until I walked away and looked at the life-size Grell cut out. I heard Kanade go 'Yeah!' while Snow and July both stuck out there tongues. I brought it and we walked into a Korean drama store, hearing the song "Do You Know" by Someday playing in the background. We all ran for the Playful Kiss stuff and grabbed somethings, before heading to others. For now we each had three from each of our favorite shows, Boys Over Flowers, Playful Kiss, and City Hunter. I smiled at the clerk who was Korean and walked out the store. I then saw a band getting ready to perform, then I saw that it was Matsushita Yuya, one of the world's greatest people alive. We all walked towards him when a crowd of people in black cloaks came our way.

"Long time no see, Alexis," A voice all to similar said. I looked up and saw Ash Landers looking at me. Everyone's things disappeared(magically went inside my car) and got into a fighting pose. We all started fighting before we had been tied up by the other people. July struggled to move and Ash kicked her, stopping from moving anymore. He then kicked everyone but when he came to me, he slashed me right cheek with a knife he had.

"Take them away before he comes here," Ash told the others. They took us away and when we reached the van, we all passed out from the toxic smell.

"Sebastian, help us," I said softly before passing out.

* * *

NO! Ash Landers is back, and I wish I hadn't brought him back! Anyways, I'm awesome at singing owns Kanade Rose and July owns Jussy sunshine. Also, I am sorry I'm awesome at singing if when Kanade came in was a little mean or what not, I just thought of Grell and made Kanade act exactly like him, so gomen!

Alexis: Please tune in next time for a daring escape for me, Rose, Snow, and July. Also, if you can guess who Snow is because she did appear in here, you will win the chance to help Sebby-kun with coming up with her next story.

Alois: Y U NO PUT ME IN HERE!

Sebby-kun: Well, as the author, I don't have to put you in here. Anyways, R&R peeps.


	16. Chapter 16

**Black Roses**

** Okay, let's make up for those days of not updating. So, I plan on doing Dreams of an Absolution, which I am thinking about some ideas for Chapter 1, and there is confusion with who is the next Bleach male to get his one-shot. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one other than my . Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Jussy sunshine owns July, and I'm awesome at singing owns Kanade Rose. Now, don't try sending William T Spears after me, please.**

* * *

I woke up in a cellar away from the sun, and hidden in the dark. I saw no one around me and realized what had happen the day before. I tried to move, but these chains were piercing through my skin, so my movement was making blood flow out the wounds and my arms and legs ache badly. I looked around and hoped that there will be some way to get out of here without Ash knowing, but I can't leave with these chains pierced into my skin.

"I see you're up, Alexis," Ash said, walking into the little light they had in what I guessed was a cellar. I ignored him as he opened the cellar door. I sneered and growled with all the strength I had before he slapped me."I wouldn't do that if I were in your position, Alexis. Anyways, your little friends were taken out of the van and placed in your car, memories gone of everything that happened to them. And as for Sebastian, I made sure my henchmen went and got rid of him." I felt tears fall down on my face as I looked at Ash.

"Please tell he's not dead, is he?" I asked softly. He smirked and dropped my face."I won't be able to tell you anything, because I am your enemy, Alexis, so that confides me from telling you anything about your brother's well being." With that, Ash walked out the cellar and I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears stinging my eyes.

"Sebastian. Sebastian, please be alright," I cried. I heard something explode above me and saw a flash of black before my eyes. When the person or thing looked towards me, I saw blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alois?" I said, looking at the boy. He smiled and clapped his hands, light shining all around."I, along with Sebastian and the others, are here to rescue you from this dirty place," Alois said, waving his hand at all the dirt around him. He looked at the chains pierced in my arms and legs and called Claude. Claude came and Alois pointed to the chains. He came forward and I screamed as he tried to pull one out.

"What is going on?" Sebastian said, coming down into the cellar. When he saw what Claude was trying to do, he pushed him and told me to close my eyes. I shook my head and told him no, so he pulled one out fast and I screamed loudly as the pain shocked my body. Everyone covered their ears as Sebastian continued to take the chains out my skin. Once he was done, he placed his coat around me and I looked up at him.

"You could have at least told me you were going to be so rough! Those things were deep in my skin, douche!" I yelled at him, throwing his coat back his way. He looked at me as I limped away and fell on my knees. Alois came and helped me up before bringing me outside in a flash. Everyone followed behind and I saw the car already for us. I cried a little as Alois placed me on the seat and the car drove back home.

...

"Why had you guys come home so quickly?" I asked, lying on the couch. Ciel didn't answer me but instead looked at Alois."I got a call from July saying that you were taken by Ash and that he had planned on killing Sebastian as well," He said, rubbing his head. I smiled at him and looked at Grell, who was really quite. I looked and saw that he was playing with some Sebastian doll and had been smiling the whole time. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my arms stopped me. Sebastian sat me up carefully and walked back to the kitchen. Everyone walked to their rooms and left me to rest on the couch. I looked at Sebastian and felt a tear fall down my face.

"Stop crying. If you missed me that much, then you would be careful about what you do, Alexis," Sebastian said from beside me. I turned and hugged him, not worrying about the feeling I had in my arm. He hugged me back and we both heard the sound of a few cameras. I smiled in Sebastian's shoulder and hugged him closer to me."I'm sorry I didn't think about my safety, and that I hadn't tried better to call you to the scene that night, nee-sama," I said softly. He patted my back as I cried again and lifted my body. I looked at him and smiled, Sebastian smiling back."There is no need to apologize, Alexis. I am the one who should be sorry for not hearing your call the first time, because this would have never happened to you," He said. I nodded my head and felt the pain in my arm suddenly disappear and I looked to see that the cuts and bruises were gone. I jumped up and told everyone I was heading for my room to get a nice sleep. They all said good night except for Sebastian, and I tried to ignore the fact that he didn't say something. I walked up in my room and locked the door behind me. I then walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into a dress suitable for sleeping before I then went to look out my window. I heard knocking coming from the door and I told the person that they can come in. Sebastian walked in and slammed the door, making me turn my head fast, the water from it slapping my face.

"What's wrong?" I managed to get out before he grabbed my throat with his hand. I tried to scream before he tossed me on my bed. He came around and tied my hands behind my back. Sebastian then tied my legs and placed something in my mouth. I spit it out and looked at him through my demon eyes.

"Why are you treating me like this? What did I do?"

"I wish you stop trying to act innocent, Alexis, because you know what you did to deserve this," Sebastian answered me. He came forward with a knife and I cried louder. Ciel and Alois came running in the room only to see Sebastian just moments from stabbing me like me crazy. Ciel pulled Sebastian back and Alois took me in his arms, untying the ropes from my body. Once he let me go, I threw a knife at Sebastian's arm, along with a few others.

"That is what you get for saying I did something when I didn't do anything. And, I lost my innocent act when I died, by the way," I said, pushing all three out my room. Alois kissed my cheek and Ciel waved at me before taking Sebastian downstairs. I walked back in my room and saw Sebastian sitting on my bed.

"I don't think you should try me, Alexis," He said, throwing the knives at me. I caught them all and placed them back in place. He walked up to me and I kicked him back.

"Get out of my room. And when I say you can't come in my room until I hear an apology from you, I mean it," I said, pulling him up and throwing him out the opened door. He smirked before I closed the door on him. I sat on my bed and tried to fall asleep, but that same nightmare kept playing every single time, so I sat up and cried until I was able to fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

I am back! Although I have been gone for awhile, like 3 days or so, I know you guys miss me!

Sebastian and others: Nope.

Sebby-kun: That is cruel! And for that, I will make sure you guys don't get much lines next chapter, because it is a special chapter.

Alois: No! I need some star light! My beauty needs to be seen!

Sebastian and Claude: Well, that is impossible. No one can see you, dumb duck.

Ciel and Sebby-kun: You guys talked in unison.*Laughing*

Sebastian and Claude:*Gives one another death glares before turning to us* You two are also speaking in unison *Death glares again*

Ciel and Sebby-kun: So! Anyways, R&R peeps.


	17. Chapter 17: Black Roses meets HNKNA

**Black Roses**

** Welcome 'Black Roses' people! This special chapter will be all about the Black Roses cast meeting, wait for it, Heart no Kuni no Alice! I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter as much as I will.**

* * *

**Sebastian Michaelis Meets Blood Dupre: **

It was such a fine afternoon when Sebastian walked outside to the backyard, only to see a strange man messing with the roses he made for his little sister, Alexis. He walked up to the man and touched him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I think it would be best if you just leave those rose alone," Sebastian told the man, nearly choking the man once he turned around."Hello, Sebastian Michaelis. My friend, Lexis, has told me so much about you that I came from 'In the Country of Reality' to meet you and the others," Blood said, standing up. Instead of his wonderful suit he always wore, he wore a white shirt with a black jacket, some jeans, and gloves. His hair was flowing down his shoulders and his green eyes stood out behind those black locks. Sebastian and Blood stood there before each other until Alois came outside.

"Sebastian! Some weird people are saying they came from another story the author of this one made, and are here to see what life for us is; being the popular story on her page and all," Alois said, stars appearing around his head. Both Blood and Sebastian sighed. They looked at each and Alois swore he saw lighting come between the two.

"Well, I guess Sebastian found someone else to hate besides Claude."

* * *

**Alois Trancy meets The Bloody Twins:**

I walked around and looked at the people sitting in our house. So many people were around the house that I didn't even know if some of the people belonged here. Anyways, I walked in the kitchen to see two twins sitting on the chairs around the counter.

"Who are you two?" I asked. They looked my way and smiled, jumping towards me.

"I am Dum, and this is Dee." Dum said.

"And we are the Bloody Twins!"

I was the one to be jumping now. Their stance was so amazing! Their posing was just superb, and they were the cutest things ever!

"Hey, why don't we have some fun and mess with the people around here?" I asked the twins. They nodded their heads and we ran for the first we saw, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive meets Black Joker/White Joker and Prussia (I don't know why he is here):**

Ciel sat calmly after being bugged by Alois and his new friends. Honestly, Ciel didn't even know how these people can story jump like this? Was it even possible to story jump without the author even thinking about it? Ciel sighed before what looked like another set of twins came his way, these two arguing.

"Look! I told you to kill Blood and let World War III start!" The black one said.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't kill Mister Dupre," The white nearly cried. They both stopped once they noticed the boy sitting in front of them."Who might you be, little boy," The black one said. Ciel smacked his hand away and looked at the two.

"Well, if you must know, I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I do believe that you two have a few problems. I mean, starting a WWIII without a master mind like myself would be some trouble," He said, before another one came his way. This one had white hair and red eyes, along with that evil little smirk of his that told the others that he was on their side with this.

"I agree, but as the world leading country, I deserve to be the leader of this war!" He said in an accent no one really understood. Black and White looked at the man before he told him his name, along with the Black and White twins as well.

"So, Black and White Joker, along with Mister Prussia, the plan starts tonight. Meet me outside in the backyard at 10:00, where we will sign a treaty to start World War III."

* * *

**Snow meets Boris Airay:**

Currently, Snow was sitting right by the wall away from everyone. Well, because she was afraid of someone scaring her or just making her feel different. One of the many people stood out. He had pink ears, pink hair, a pink thing around him, and clothes that made him look like a punk cat. Snow stood up and walked towards the man, pulling on the pink thing he had around him.

"Hello, my name is Snow, what's yours?" Snow asked softly. The man looked down at her and pulled her snow-white hand into the kitchen, away from all the noise and whatnot.

"My name is Boris Airay, and nice to meet you Snow!" He said, smiling a cheesy smile. Snow smiled herself and grabbed the bag of cat treats, placing them in front of her new friend."I hope you enjoy them, my owner gave them to me as a gift!" Snow chanted her pale face lighting up at the mention of Alexis. Boris smiled and placed his boa around Snow and looked at her.

"Don't worry! You and I are the best of friends, Snowy!"

* * *

**Finally, Claude Faustus meets Julius Monrey:**

I was walking around the house, looking at its many clocks, when a guy with glasses brushed by me. I looked and saw that the man was looking at me as well. We both stared at each other, I felt like just continuing what I was doing before. The man walked towards me and stood right beside me, looking at the same clock I was looking at."I see you like to look at clocks," The man said. I nodded my head and we stood there again in silence and then it was broke when the Bloody Twins came out way.

"Hey! Do you two know that the word studying is 'student' and 'dying' put together?" Me and the other man both looked at each other with the same intentions before the twins ran away.

"Claude Faustus," He said.

"Julius Monrey," I told him.

"Wanna go do something to get them back?"

"Sure."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this little special chapter and tune in for chapter 18! R&R peeps.


	18. Chapter 18

**Black Roses**

**Hello, we meet again guys. Okay, I just finished watching Angel Beats yesterday and I cried (like seriously cried) the last episode. I only wished that they came out with a season two. If anyone knows another anime that is as amazing as Angel Beats, please tell me in your reviews. Anyways, the song for this chapter is Ichiban no Takaramono {Yui version}. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, Ichiban no Takaramono, playing on my phone. I looked at my hands as the song played and stood up once it was done playing. I dressed myself in some attire that reminded me of Marceline from Adventure Time. I fixed my hair and walked out the door and down the stairs. Everyone was quiet today and no one spoke to anyone in the room. I picked up my plate of food and walked to the family room, as Alois liked to call it. I ate my food there and finished it before anything happened. I opened the fridge and picked out a root beer before going to the room with the piano and stuff in it. I hummed 'Ichiban no Takaramono' in my head before I looked in the room. Sebastian was cleaning the piano when I walked, and didn't care to pick up his head. I placed my empty can in the trash and walked to the guitar we had. I sat on a nearby chair and began playing that same song that has been stuck in my head.

**~Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta**

**Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai**  
**Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara**

**Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo**  
**Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo**  
**Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai**  
**Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne**

**Zutto asondereru Sonna ki ga shiteta**  
**Ki ga shite ita dake Wakatteru**  
**Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai**  
**Matsuri no ato mitai Sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou**

**Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto**  
**Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo**  
**Kimi to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo**  
**Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo**

**Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo**  
**Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to**  
**Tatoe tsurakute mo Sabishisa ni naite mo**  
**Kokoro no oku ni wa Nukumori wo kanjiru yo**

**Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida**  
**Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo**  
**Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe**  
**Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono~**

Once I finished the song, I played another one but without the singing. It was called "My Song" by Girls Dead Monster. Sebastian had already left the room once I started that song and I stood up.

"Nothing just makes him happy. He's always looking for someone to mess with," I said to myself. I saw a flash of purple hair and noticed that Kanade was at the piano once I turned around."Come on," She told me, "Let's sing that song one more time to get it through his thick skull." I smiled as she started playing Ichiban no Takaramono once more.

…

I was in my room with Kanade as she told me more about her. I only nodded my head and felt Kanade patting my back.

"Don't worry, whatever that jerk did, he'll come back and apologize about it. Now, I have to get back to work or else William will downgrade me again," Kanade said before disappearing. I looked around my room to make sure no one was around when I felt my tears fall down on my face. What did I do wrong? Am I just a nuisance to everyone without knowing it? Maybe I should have never met everyone I met. Things probably would have been better if I just died that day, and was left alone. My life never had been the best, but put up with everything and placed my best smile on my face. I cried for as long as I could until I wiped my tears.

"Maybe I should just find my place to live, and maybe, just maybe, everything can go back to how peace it was before," I told myself. I pack all my things and used my magic (demons have that magic) and placed everything in my car I turned into a truck. I climbed out my window and went to the garage, luckily not seeing anyone but Avery in the garage. The little kitten looked at me with knowing eyes and I smiled weakly at it.

"Don't tell Sebastian anything, okay?"

"Don't tell me what?" I heard from behind. I saw Sebastian standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot, waiting for his answer. I looked at the kitten and she walked up to Sebastian. I sighed and walked to my car/truck. Sebastian appeared in front of me and looked at me with those red piercing eyes.

"Answer me, Alexis," He said angrily.

"I'm just going to find some other place to live, that's all," I answered him. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face and I saw his face soften.

"Please tell me you're not moving because of what I did last night, Alexis?"

"I'm only moving because I want you guys to return to the lives you guys were living before I stepped in."

"But that doesn't mean you should leave just for that, Alexis. You need a good reason to leave this house."

"Fine, I am moving because of how rude you've been to me. You've been rude to me ever since I awakened as a demon, and now I think it would be best if I just leave, Sebastian," I told him with tears falling down both our faces. I grabbed my keys and pushed Sebastian out the way. Avery was standing beside Sebastian when I opened my door and hopped right in.

"Goodbye, Sebastian Michaelis. I guess I'll never see you or the others again," I said before leaving the garage in my car. I saw Sebastian coming after me along with Ciel and the others before I was gone out of plain sight.

"Goodbye, everyone, I'll miss dearly."

…

I sat in my one bedroom apartment and looked around. It may not be as amazing as the Phantomhive Estate was, but I could live with it. All my things were already in place and all I had to do was to use some magic and there, my old boring looking apartment had some cartoon furniture and a bit of life to it. I sat on my futon before I looked around again. ~Found out mitsukeru, Rock o kanadero, Tooku o misuero, Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka~ my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that it was a text from Sebastian, and I quickly deleted the text. I placed my phone on the table and ignored every text that was sent to my phone.

"No matter how hard I don't want to, I have to forget the time I spent at that house. No matter what."

* * *

If you guys listen to the song that goes with this chapter, I bet you'll be in tears. I wish Angel Beats would continue! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this tearful chapter and look forward to some more. Also, whoever can guess the song that plays when Alexis gets a text from Sebastian, another OC will appear! R&R peeps.


	19. Chapter 19

**Black Roses**

**Another wonderful chapter of Black Roses, and I am only getting hyped about the ending of this story. I will soon place a poll up on my profile asking you guys who shall Alexis chose, and how shall it end. But other than that, let's get to the story. (The song for this chapter is by ON/OFF called 'Eien no Setsuna'.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please, I really don't own anything, so don't send William T Spears after me!**

* * *

I woke up in my apartment and looked at the time. I was told by Ciel a few days back that everyone was going to some ball, and that we needed to looked amazing. So, I picked out a black short sleeve-less dress with some heels, a choker, and umbrella and was doing my hair like how I always did it. Surprisingly, I had slept a long time, because it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Ciel said they were leaving at 5:30, but now that I didn't live there, am I still allowed to go. I picked up Slender Man themed phone and looked at the 15 unread messages from Alois, Sebastian, and one was from Ciel. I clicked the Ciel one and looked at it.

'Alexis, I don't really care what happened earlier with you and Sebastian, but you still have to come to the ball, no matter what,' it read, sent at 6:30 pm. I sighed and placed my dress and stuff in my tote bag and changed into my Slender Man attire. I walked out my apartment and went to my car. I opened the door and as soon as the car was ready, I drove off back to the Phantomhive Estate.

…

I knocked on the front door, and to my surprise, Ciel answered the door.

"I see you read my text," Ciel said, moving aside and allowing me inside."Claude, Alois, Grell, and Sebastian are all ready, so go upstairs and change." I nodded my head and headed upstairs. Once I reached the bathroom, I changed into my dress and everything else. I fixed my hair and make-up then walked out the room. I saw Sebastian coming out of his room when I started walking down the stairs.

"I see you came back, Alexis," He told me.

"Don't think I'll come back that easily. I just came because Ciel sent me a text saying he wanted me to come," I said. He nodded his head and didn't tell me another word. Once I realized everyone was ready, we all walked out to the limo waiting for us. We got in and before I knew it, we were heading towards the ball.

…

Everyone was mingling with everyone at the ball, while I stood under my umbrella. I would notice a few people past me and look with those eyes of reject. I sighed and moved outside. I heard a few mumbles here and there around me and I just shook them off. I made my umbrella disappear and walked back inside.

"So I guess someone decided to come out of hiding," Alois told me. I nodded my head and kept walking towards where I wanted to go. I saw someone who looked surprisingly like me and she was dressed in the same outfit as well. Everyone around us looked at both of us as if we were twins.

"Oh my god! I finally get to met you! My name is Kanon Sakamoto, and I really love you!" Kanon said. I nodded my head and pulled her arm."Do you know how to sing?" I asked her. Kanon nodded her head and looked around.

"Why?"

"Because, I want us to be like the Japanese band ON/OFF," I answered. She squealed and pulled me towards a microphone. I was the one who spoke first, because she was scared to speak.

"Hello everyone and I want to thank the host of the ball for hosting something so amazing. So, allow me and my twin here perform a song for you guys. The song is called 'Eien no Setsuna (Eternal Bond)' and we hope you enjoy it." The lights shut off for a moment until the music started.

~Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Chikaiatta kizuna ha

Itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha  
Demo kokoro wa mukashi no mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou

Shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo  
Kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo

Anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru  
Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba

Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Chikaiatta kizuna ha

Kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo  
Egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru

Nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute  
Tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu

Anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru  
Sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba

Nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Tsuyoi kono kizuna ha

Anata ja nakya imi ga nai watashi dakara  
Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba

Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
Chikaiatta kizuna ha~  
Everyone clapped at our singing and how amazing we performed. I saw Ciel and the others leaving and I waved goodbye to Kanon before going after Ciel and others.

…

I sat in the car and played 'Eien no Setsuna' on my phone until we reached the house. I hopped out first and went inside the house. I emerged from the house in my Slender Man attire before running to my car.

"Alexis, can you at least tell us where you live?" Sebastian asked, getting out the car with Claude. I shook my head and hopped in my car, 'Save The One, Save The All' blaring loud.

"I am sorry! Can't hear you over how loud this is!" I yelled, laughing before driving off. Sebastian looked at Ciel and the others before he jumped in his car and trailed behind me. I reached my apartment and realized Sebastian had followed me home.

"Why can't I ever be alone?!" I screamed at him. He walked up to me and looked at the multiple apartment rooms."So, which one is yours?" He asked. I kicked him with my boot and threw him back in his car.

"Don't come back, don't ever say anything, and if I see you here any other time, I will hurt you so bad you won't remember anything about your cat collection!" I stormed to my apartment and opened the door. I saw Sebastian sitting on my couch and I threw something hard at his arm. He looked at me and I pointed at the door, and he shook his head. I wanted to cry, but I told myself not to.

"I love this place, but you only have one bedroom. So, where do your guests sleep?"

"Most would sleep on the floor or couch, but you can sleep in your car, douche."

"That is surely not nice, Alexis. I came all the way over here to tell you something."

"I don't care to hear what you have to say, okay?" I said, taking off my jacket."I am going to find something to past time with."

"I'm sorry for my behavior a few days ago and ever since I met you, okay? I'm just not good with human feelings, unlike you. You've been born a human although were meant to be a Michaelis from the start," He said. I turned around and looked at him with my eyes nearly bugging out my sockets."What did you say?" I asked.

"You are meant to be a Michaelis, no matter what. So I have to protect you at all cost."

"No matter what you say, I am never going to believe a single thing you say, so get out unless you want to stay and have your limbs ripped off."

"That is okay with me."

"You are a creepy sadistic person, you know that right?"

"Thank you," He answered me with a smile.

"You are not welcome, duck."

* * *

Who else thinks Sebastian is a creepy sadistic person besides me? Anyways enjoy this story, because from now own there are only 10 chapters left until the end of Black Roses. Links are also on my profile for all clothing in my stories so far!

Sebastian: Can you people stop calling me that.

xXxSebby-kunxXx: Calling you what?

Sebastian: A creepy sadistic person.

xXxSebby-kunxXx: Sorry, but that is what most people think you are. Anyways, R&R peeps.


	20. Chapter 20

**Black Roses**

** Konnichiwa! Osoi kōshin ni gomen'nasai! (Hello! I'm sorry for the late update!)**

**Right now I am trying to learn Japanese online, and I don't know a good website to do so. But I hope you guys are okay with my Japanese so far. To the story we go!* this chapter's song is 'Jar of Hearts' by Glee***

* * *

I woke up to the sound of food cooking and the smell of bacon. I stretched my back and put on my black and white shirts with shorts along with the socks and slippers to match. I walked out to my kitchen to find only my hard-headed brother cooking said food. I felt my pride points drop my 10 points.

"Hello, Alexis. The food will be ready soon," He said. I walked into the kitchen and acted like I didn't hear him. He sighed and continued to cook the food. I reached over his head and place microwavable bacon in the microwave. He looked up at me with a surprise look on his before he looked at the food he spent his whole time cooking. I waited until the bacon was done before I grabbed it. I took the cup of tea he had made for me and walked to my living space. I drunk my tea and ate my bacon, while Sebastian sat and ate the food he made.

"So, why are you dressed like that, imouto-san?" Sebastian asked me. I placed my empty cup in front of him, along with my plate, and walked to my black and white boots. I looked outside and saw it was raining, so I grabbed my black and white jacket.

"Don't answer the door, and if the house phone rings, don't answer it, okay?" I said looking back with a dead serious look on my face. He nodded his head and I walked off. Before I could even make it down the stairs, Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming with you," He said, the rain falling down his face."No, stay here," I said. He pulled me into him and played with my short black hair. I wanted to pull back but he kept me there.

"Please, Lexi-_chi_," He said sweetly. I sighed and pushed him back."Fine, you can come with me, but don't make fun of me okay?" He nodded his head and I walked off with him behind me.

…

We walked into H&R Block, and I heard Sebastian laughing behind me. I wanted to smash his pretty boy face and crush his pride, but what would that do to the fan girls out there if I did that to him? I walked up to my boss and he gave me my badge. I bowed respectively and he walked off. Sebastian walked to my desk and his face held a smirk of laughter, if it were possible.

"So, my imouto-san has lowered herself to human level and gotten a job?"

"If this is making you look bad then go home, douche."

"Oh, look I think some little raven working under humans was talking to me."

"You little evil monkey from another mother, I will so hurt when we get home."

"I do believe your phone is ringing."

"Shoot!" I quickly picked the phone ringing, answering the person on the other line. I nodded my head at everything the person said as I wrote it down.

"So, would you like to make the payment today, sir?"

"Sure, I understand. Have a nice day." And that continue for about a few more hours until I was done for today. I said goodbye to my boss before I took Sebastian out of H&R block.

"So, where do we go now, imouto-san?"

"You can go home and I will enjoy the rest of my day without a pride-crushing brother by my side."

"That hurts me, Alexis. After all, I want to spend with my younger sister and she doesn't even want me to."

"Well, because someone like a sadistic, creepy, pride-crushing person like you is someone I never want to hang out with. Now go home," I walked off and never looked back at Sebastian.

…

I came home to no Sebastian and pure freedom. I placed my bucket-o-ice cream down and walked to my room.

"Ah, now I can sleep in peace-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?" I screamed louder than normal. I saw Sebastian move in his sleep and I wanted to run outside. I sat down and looked at the beast in my bed."I need to get out of here before I go crazy," I said softly. Sebastian moved again and then sat up. He looked at me and stood out of the bed.

"I thought I told you to leave!" I screamed as he got closer. He didn't answer but when he reached, he fell on me. I picked up his and saw that he was still asleep. I smiled and lift Sebastian up and carried him to the bed. I looked at him and then sat there.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. I only want you to be happy. But I never thought I'd annoy you so-"he said before he fell back into slumber. I smiled and walked out the room. I took my shoes off and threw them somewhere. Gotta get some rest so I can bring that duck home tomorrow.

…

I woke up in the morning and twisted and turned, before falling on the floor of course. I rubbed my head before Sebastian ran towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head and felt him hug me. I hugged back and back away. He walked to his shoes and opened my door.

"I hope you come and visit us, Alexis. Everyone misses you." With that he walked out my door into the pouring rain. I sat there and moved to the kitchen. Right there, sitting before my eyes, was fresh made food by Sebastian Michaelis, as said by the note. I picked it up and smiled at the words.

_I hope you find this breakfast much to your liking, imouto-san. I am really sorry for everything and I promise never interfere with your life again._

_ ~Sebastian Michaelis_

_P.S: You might want check you room for something special, my beloved sister._

I placed the note down, ate my food while walking, before opening my door. I looked at the white box sitting on my bed. I walked up and opened it, and literally wanted to cry my eyes out. I rose up the painting of a happy me talking with everyone I know now. I saw that it was signed by Sebastian. I picked up my phone and called him but he didn't answer.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you for everything."

* * *

How about it? If I got something like that from Sebastian, I would be in tears before 1:00, because it is 12 in the morning right now. Anyways, sayonara and ciao! R&R peeps.


	21. Chapter 21

**Black Roses**

** Sorry of not updating in what seemed like weeks, but I've been busy with things. Anyways, Lexi, imouto-san means 'little sister' in Japanese. Plus, I was planning on putting something special, like Alexia being something other than a human with brown hair and blue eyes, but I just made her older and stuff. But yeah, let's get to the story!**

* * *

I woke up in the morning and saw, like really saw, blonde hair and blue eyes staring beside me. "Um, Alois, how did you find out I lived here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "I just bugged Sebastian until he finally told me where you lived, silly," Alois answered. "Now, get dressed in the outfit I brought and let's get going Ciel has someone he wants you to meet." I nodded my head at the blonde boy before he walked out my room. I put on a sailor themed dress along with a pair of high-heeled boots and a necklace that was white. I walked out in the outfit and Alois placed that same golden black rose on my sailor dress before bringing me out my house.

"Let's hurry before Ciel gets angry."

…

Alois and I made it to the house and he helped me out the car. I walked up the stairs before knocking on the door. Ciel opened it and looked at me.

"What are you wearing?" He asked me, trying not to laugh. "Well, it is something Alois bought for me and I think it is really cute, while you're trying to laugh about it," I told Ciel. I walked past him and saw a girl, no more than the age of 19 with brown hair and blue eyes, sitting on the couch looking around.

"Hello, you must be Ciel's friend?" I asked the girl. She nodded her head and stood up. She wore nothing but a simple jacket with an Adventure Time shirt, some shorts, and some Converse. "Yes I am, actually. My name is Alexia Sanada, and you must be Ariana Michaelis he's been telling me so much about," Alexia said. I nodded my head and shook her hand. "Plus, I love your sailor outfit, it really fits you!" I smiled brightly and hugged her tightly.

"Please don't kill her, Ariana. We don't want Ciel to go nuts, now do we?" Claude said. Alexia and I stuck our tongues out at him before sitting down. I looked at Claude before asking him a question.

"Hey, Claude, where is Sebastian?"

"He's out doing some personal things, why?"

"Well, I wanted to thank him for something he gave me and beat him for telling Alois where I lived," I answered him. Claude nodded his head and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, Alexia, how do you know Ciel?" I asked the girl sitting beside me.

"Well, it is a long story, but to tell it the short way, I was brought into the world of Black Butler not too long ago, and I met Ciel, Grell, and Claude during the 1980's."

"Wow, I wish I met them during that time period. I mean, I wanted to where their dress, coats, and all the cool clothing they had back then before our time period came and changed everything."

"Well, their clothing was amazing, and I actually still have one dress I wore during my stay there," Alexia laughed. I smiled and conversed with Alexia some more, before Grell made everything more dramatic.

"Phantomhive brat, where is my Bassy?!" He yelled. Alexia and I chuckled to ourselves as Ciel and Grell argued. "You, tramp! I not really glad to see you again, but where is my Bassy?!" Alexia jumped as Grell pulled out his chainsaw, charging towards Alexia. I stood quickly with knives and forks in between my fingers, just like Sebastian, before throwing Grell to the floor.

"Can you at least be kind to the people who come and visit, Grell-sama. And plus, Sebastian is out doing something personal, so hold your horses until he gets back," I told the red-head. He pouted and sat down, glaring at both Ciel and Alexia. Alexia quickly hid behind me and looked at from behind my back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking at her from over my shoulder. "Yes, Ariana, I'm okay. But, how can you use Sebastian's own move like that?" I turned around and looked at her, my normally dark red eyes that showed a bright pinkish red color in them. She back away and looked at my mouth that supported small fangs.

"Well, I a merely **just** a devilishly talented girl."

…

Alexia said goodnight as she went upstairs and went to bed. Once she was gone, Ciel glared at me, in my CreepyPasta jacket and some shorts with my boots from earlier. "Why did you do it?" Ciel asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did you show her that you are obviously a demon, Alexis?"

"Well, if she knows Sebastian is a demon from reading the manga, then she should know that I am a demon as well, being his imouto and all."

"That still doesn't give you the right to do that, Alexis."

"Look, Ciel, I make my own rules, go by my own rules, and live by my own rules. If you don't like it, then so be it."

"Fine, if it is to be that way, I never want you to step foot in this house again and I don't want you talking with anyone who lives here either, Miss 'I follow and live by own rules' Michaelis."

"Fine." I said before walking out. I sighed and looked back at the house. _'At least I gave Alois that outfit back, but I did keep the necklace and the boots though.' _ I thought to myself. I walked down the streets before I turned around and looked back at the house. I saw Sebastian looking at me from the doorway before he closed the door. "So I guess Ciel told him not to say anything to me. This is amazing, now I can go home and story travel if I want, when I want, and however I want. In the Country of Reality, here I come!"

* * *

Alexis: I love this, and now I get to story travel too?! This is that legit life.

Ciel: Please, like anyone cares about it.

Alexia: I do! I want to story travel to!

Ciel:*Blushing* Sure, um, Alexia, you can story travel as well.

Alexia: YEA!

Alois: Anyways, Lexis wants to thank you guys for nearly reaching 2,000 views. Ever since this story was made, she never thought that it would get this many views and supporters, so for that, you all get virtual Black Roses, my treat.

Alexis: Like my fellow friend would say, R&R peeps. (Thank you Lexi and other reviewers. Thank you supporters, and thank **you**, readers. 9 more chapters to go!)


	22. Chapter 22

**Black Roses**

** Hello, Konnichiwa, and Guten Tag. xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx is very, like very sorry, for not posting chapter 22 in a few weeks, gomenasai. The Black Roses team went on vaca for a few weeks, and it was hard to call them back to get their job done. Anyways, I am awesome at singing: Ciao can also mean 'Goodbye' or 'Bye', so Snuggle-kun is correct on so many levels. Anyways, we should really get to the story now.**

* * *

I sat on my couch as the afternoon sun rolled in and out of my window. "Urgh, why does every single work day have to be so hard?!" I cried. I looked at my cell phone to see what time it was, when I jumped up. "I forgot to meet Alexia at the movies! Oh man I hope I am not late!" I grabbed my Hetalia jacket to go with my Hetalia themed outfit before running out the apartment and hopping into my car. 'Please don't be late. Please don't be late. Please don't be late!'

{Alexia's P.O.V}

I sat down on the bench outside the theater while I waited for Ariana. Ciel had told me not to come, to leave the girl alone, but she was my best friend so I couldn't just leave her alone. Today, we were going to see "Hetalia: Paint It, White!" and I wanted to see the little previews before the movie started, so I wanted her to get here in time to see them.

"I am so sorry for making you wait, Alexia," Ariana told me, fixing her jacket. I looked over her America outfit before I looked at my Prussia outfit. "I guess we are ready, since everyone is coming to see this movie."

"Wait, Ciel and the others are coming?"

"Yep!"

"I am dead," Ariana said. I looked behind her and saw the others dress as the following: Sebastian was France, Claude was England, Grell was Japan (with red short hair), Alois was China, and Ciel was Germany. I, of course, was dressed as Prussia the Awesome, while Ariana was dress as America. Ciel glared at Ariana before walking past her. A group of Americas came towards Ariana and said hello. In her best America impression, she shouted:

"Come on guys! Let's get to this movie if you know what I'm saying, man!"

**~Axis:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Italy:** (Sooreesore SORE!)

**Allies:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Russia:** (Sore soRen!)

**China:** (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)

**Italy:** (Sore SOLE!)

**Italy:** Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO

**Japan:** Nippon kara konnichiwa~

**Germany:** Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG

**Italy:** Saaa-sa minna de Itaria

SORE!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**Italy:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Germany:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Italy:** (O SORE!)

**France:** Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me

**England:** Jibun daisuki yapparijan!

**USA:** Koora kenka wa YAMENASAI

**Russia:** VODKAAA isshoni

**China:** Ake CHINA Shanghai!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**USA:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Japan:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**USA:** (Duruffu~!)

**Italy:** SORE!

**USA:** ONE・TWO!

**Japan:** Ichi・Ni!

**China:** YI・ER

**Russia:** SoRen!

**England:** ONE・TWO!

**Germany:** EINS・ZWEI!

**France:** UN・DEUX (x 2)

**Germany:** (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI!

**Japan:** Yaguradaiko ni OTOKO! Iki

**Italy:** Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO

**Germany & Japan:** Yuuki! Shibotte!

**Italy:** Tata CALCIO

**Japan:** Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**England:** Maruku wa ni nari

**France:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**USA:** (YES SIR! YES SIR!)

Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN! Dakedo

**England:** Okaruto yuurei

**Russia:** Osoroshiya

**France:** Sonna LEADER yuruseenu

**England:** SCONES to ippatsu

**China:** Ya~ CHINE

**England:** (Ara YOTTO!)

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**China:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Russia:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Axis:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Italy:** (Sooresore SORE!)

**Allies:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Russia:** (Soore soRen!)

**China:** (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)

**Everyone:** Wa~

Everyone sung as the movie was over, the countries doing their parts. I saw Ariana smiling as America sung their part and the others trying their hardest to sing along. We all walked outside and Ariana waved goodbye before Ciel looked at me.

"What did she do?"

"Ariana, she didn't do anything at all, Ciel-kun."

"You better be telling the truth, Alexia," Ciel walked away and I followed, sitting in the seat right beside Ciel before the car drove off.

{Ariana's P.O.V}

I walked into my apartment and went to the back. I took a quick shower before changing into my Hetalia pjs. I walked back to my living room before sitting down. I looked at my Hetalia themed phone to check the time, before placing it down on my coffee table.

"This has to be the one of the best/worst days ever. First, I have to work until 6:00 pm and I usually work until 4:00. Next, I forget my meeting with Alexia and I made it just in time too, only to know Ciel and the others were there as well. And finally, I come home to find out that made electricity was cut off," I said, lying on my couch. I looked up until something caught my eyes. I saw a black bird holding a red rose in its mouth, along with a note hanging from it. I took the note out of its mouth and read it aloud.

_Alexis, if you are not busy, then please meet me at Central Park tomorrow morning. There are some things I need to tell and ask of you, and I want it to be somewhere you can feel comfortable at_. _If you do not wish to come, then please throw away this note._

_Your friend,_

_Alois Alexander Trancy_

I smiled at the note before placing it somewhere. I took the rose from the bird's mouth, told it thank you, before the black bird disappeared. I stepped into my slippers and walked onto my balcony.

"I see you're not asleep, imouto-san."

"I thought Ciel told everyone that they couldn't talk to me," I told Sebastian.

"Well if you plan on seeing Alois, who was also told not to talk to you, then I see no problem with you talking to me. Plus, I never follow that brat's orders all the time; he was not going to keep me away from seeing you."

"Great, it would be good if you could fix my-"

"Electricity, of course, that is already done. Now, my dear imouto-san, please have a great night's rest if you want to look all bright and smiley for tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Sebastian. I hope I never see you again," I said as he slowly disappeared. "I only hope that I can see you again, my dear imouto-san." Once he was gone, I hopped onto my laptop, typed in 'YouTube', before typing in the song, 'PONPONPON' by Kyarypamyupamyu. One of my co-workers told me to go check out the song, and honestly, I wanted to send it to Ciel and see how he acted. So, of course, I sent to everyone at the Phantomhive manor and closed my laptop. I lied down and let sleep over take my tired body.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter today, because I did. Hetalia makes an appearance! Who else knows the show 'Hetalia', because I am currently watching 'Hetalia: World Series', and I just finished watching 'Hetalia: Paint It, White!'. I am sad they don't have any other Hetalia things in the series, but I can't wait until United Nation Day, aka Hetalia day! R&R peeps.


	23. Chapter 23

**Black Roses**

** Welcome back to Black Roses, and I am really sorry for not updating in what seemed like years. Do not worry, peeps, Dreams of an Absolution is still on its way, I just need to actually type chapter 5 and yes, I am awesome at singing, you can give me another wonderful OC. Anyways, enough of me talking let us get to the story at hand. (7 more chapter to go!)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm; Rock 'n' Roll by Hakura Yagami. I went to my bathroom, took a shower and changed into a black sleeve-less shirt, some black studded shorts, a jacket, and my pair of knee-high Converse. I fixed my hair and grabbed my keys. "Time to go visit Trancy."

…

I walked up into the park to see Alois and Alexia sitting there. Alexia waved to me as I reached her and Alois smiled at me.

"I know I said it was only going to be me and you, but Ciel asked me to bring Miss Sanada along," Alois said. Alexia just stood there smiling before she came and hugged me. I, of course, hugged her back and looked at Alois. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about, Alois?"

"Did you hear that Sebastian and the others were moving out of Cali?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really know why, but I overheard that I and Grell get to stay behind, but Sebastian is leaving his little sister behind," Alois told me. "I don't think he continue to believe that I'm still his little sister, Alois. Not after two nights ago," I answered back. Alois sighed and beckoned me to come and sit down. Alexia sat beside me, trying to comfort me while Alois tried to talk about something else.

"Hey! This girl named Hakura Yagami who is a famous singer is coming to California, and I got free tickets for all of us!" Alois shouted. My face brightens at the mention of one of my favorite singers. I stood up and struck my best Haruhi Suzumiya pose. "Let's go get ready peeps!"

…

As I finished my make-up and fixed my outfit, I thought about Alois' words from earlier. _"Did you hear that Sebastian and the others were moving out of Cali?" _Those simple words tore at my heart. The very thought of Sebastian leaving because of something I did made me feel terrible. I shook that though out of my head and walked out my room. My outfit was an army themed-one, like from Hakura-senpai's music video. Alois and Alexia were also dressed for the part and we walked out my door, only to step back. Sebastian and Ciel stood behind the door, Ciel tapping his foot.

"Alois, I told you to take Miss Sanada out somewhere, and that _somewhere _did not include Ariana's house."

"But Ciel, I wanted to make Ariana smile and tell her that I got free tickets to one of her many favorite artists' concerts! You can't just keep us from having fun with a friend when she-"

"She made the mistake of showing her true nature, and because of that, we now have to leave California because of her ruthless actions," Ciel said, stopping Alois mid-sentence. I looked at Alois as he took Alexia out my house, before he handed me a ticket. "Just go by yourself. I'll see you some other time, Ariana." Ciel guided Alois and Alexia out and away from my house before Sebastian starred at me.

"It's sad that even a member of the Michaelis family doesn't know how to keep secrets. Goodbye, Ariana," Sebastian said before leaving. I wanted to cry, but of course being the person I am, I walked up behind Sebastian and ran past him. He looked at me before digging into his pockets. He then noticed that his phone was missing and ran after me. I threw it back at him and drove off on my motorcycle, driving to the awaiting concert.

…

I sat there as I wait for the concert to start. Once everyone was seated, the concert started. The songs were amazing, but the last one had me standing, along with others around me, and singing along to it. Hakura came out in the same outfit I had on and started singing.

~Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll

I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say so what (what)

I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster clothing  
I am the rock out princess  
You still love me

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how it really goes  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say me too (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how the story really goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey~

The concert ended after that, and I had to say I loved all of it! Too bad Alois and Alexia weren't there to share the moment with me. I drove on my motorcycle and once I reached my house, I pulled out my keys and headed inside. I locked the door behind me and sat on my couch.

"I guess I am a misfit, I don't even belong in the same family as Michaelis guy," I said aloud, not caring to say Sebastian's name. I heard chuckling and looked to my side, only to see Sebastian sitting there.

"Nice that you believe you don't belong in the same family as I, but I wouldn't just downgrade myself like how you are, dearest sister."

"If I am not in your fams, then why are you calling be 'dearest sister'?"

"We are related by blood, and just because I said you are no longer a true member of the Michaelis family, don't mean I can't still call you my dearest sister."

"Well, I don't won't to stop you from missing your flight, _brother, _so I am just going to go listen to 'Rock 'n' Roll' by Hakura-senpai and pretend that my life doesn't suck," I said before disappearing. I really need a better life, a life where I can escape from that duck, Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter above. I really like the fact that one of my other OC's came into here, and that was Miss Hakura Yagami. Please check out her story, and Alexia Sanada's story, Dreams of an Absolution. Song was Rock 'n' Roll by Avril Lavigne, one of my many favorite artists. R&R peeps.


	24. Chapter 24

**Black Roses**

** Welcome to Black Roses, people. I am awesome at singing (who decided to change their username): I won't be bring your OC until at a different time, say chapter 27, so do not worry. As to everyone else, there are a total amount of 6 chapters left in the 'Black Roses' series and I might come out with part two called 'Crimson Roses' or whatever. So, just start reading the chapter below!**

* * *

I woke up, same as always, and to my surprise, I found my phone and laptop missing. Um, I wonder what duck would've snuck in my house, into my room, and steal both my phone and laptop? I walked straight to living room to find Sebastian sitting there on my phone and laptop. (Jerk)

"Good morning," Sebastian said. "Um." was I said. He looked at me and smiled before looking back at my laptop screen. I fixed me some Captain Crunch and said down across from Sebastian, reading the latest volume of manga magazine I've read.

"I see you still like that type of stuff, imouto-san. I always thought that when you died, you would forget about the manga and anime stuff you liked when you were alive."

"Well, I am so sorry I disappointed you. Now get out."

"That is no way-"

"I think I have the right to treat you the way I want to because I can. And besides, what kind of person sneaks into a girl's apartment, steals her laptop and phone, then tries to tell her that she shouldn't treat her older who was supposed to be leaving California the way she wants to treat? Now you mister, have a messed-up brain, might I tell ya," I said, keeping my face in my mag. Sebastian chuckled and came sat beside me, of course I placed some pillows between us. "I never thought my sister would want me to leave so badly. I actually thought you would cry like Grell-sama," Sebastian said. I was the one to chuckle now. I can't believe this guy actually thinks I would cry because he's leaving to go somewhere else! Ha, now that is something to laugh at.

"To be honest, Sebastian, I wasn't going to cry over you, and I refuse to cry over someone like you. Period," I said. He looked at me and grabbed my arm. "Hey! I was reading!"

"To bad, read another time. I want to spend some time with my imouto-san," Sebastian said, throwing my knee-high black Converse and my Skrillex jacket at me. "Let's go."

…

"This cannot be happening," I said as I watched Sebastian pack his things. "Look, I hadn't had the chance to pack my things, so don't complain. Anyways, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Home," I answered.

"Home is not an option now, Alexis. So you either give me a name of a place you want to go to, or we go somewhere I would like to go. Your pick."

"I would like to go the Mall since I need to update my music and clothing. Plus, I'll be able to drop you off at the airport once you're ready to leave, _brother_."

"I still don't understand why you hate me so much, Alexis. I've never done anything to make you hate me so much, so why do you hate me?" Sebastian asked, sitting on his black-on-black bed. I turned and looked at him with a hard cold stare.

"It was nice having you as someone who I adored in an anime, but in reality you can really be a huge pain in the back without even knowing it yourself. Didn't you know that I was practically happy with my friends and family until you showed up? Everything is being thrown at me, and now I figured out that I am the sibling to that same guy I used to adore back then. But now I know how Ciel feels; it must be troublesome to handle a demon who just doesn't care about anyone else's feelings other than his own, if he really had any," I said to him. Sebastian stood up and walked over to me, before raising his hand and bringing it across my face, hard.

"That should teach you a lesson, Alexis. Don't just assume someone doesn't enjoy my company when you are the only one riding that lone boat. Now get out, I don't want to see you again, if we ever get the chance to meet again," Sebastian said, eyes glowing bright Crimson. I looked at him with tears in my eyes before walking out. I found my keys and jacket on the futon where Ciel sat.

"I guess you got what you deserved, Alexis. Next time, I would watch your words," Ciel said, looking at the chess board in front of him. I looked back and turned my head once he looked at me, because I can already feel the tears coming down my face.

"Sayonara, Phantomhive. Sayonara, Michaelis."

…

I was in the mall when Kanade came up to me and asked what was wrong. I told her everything, from the fact that Sebastian, Ciel, and Claude where leaving to what had happened between me and Sebastian a few hours ago, and she just tried to make me feel better- which didn't help at all.

"Don't worry, Sebastian will probably call you back and say he is sorry," She said. "But you don't understand. He said he didn't want to see me again and slapped me across my face, hard like I ain't a woman or something."

"Maybe at the point when he slapped you did he forget you were female or something?"

"No, because then maybe he would have said sorry or something, but he didn't. Aish! Why don't we stop talking about him before I destroy something," I said, messing up my short black hair. Kanade nodded and led me to the best Ice Cream parlor ever. (That's what she said) We walked in and sat down, and then in came Grell and the others, and that did include Sebastian.

"Oh, Bassy! Why do you have to leave me?!" Grell whined. Sebastian didn't answer him but just walked past me and Kanade's table before sitting in the one behind us. The owner came out with a microphone and patted it to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome, women and gents. Today is karaoke night and I would like to thank you all for coming. Now, who would like to sing first?" The owner said. Kanade and I shared the same look, but hers was more evil than mine was. "You're going," she whispered. I lower my shoulders with disappointment before standing up. Everyone, excluding Sebastian, clapped and cheered. "So," the owner began. "What song will you be singing, my young woman?"

"I guess I'll sing, um, I'm Alive by Hakura Yagami."

"Great choice. Michael, play it."

The song started and I got scared, but then confidence hit me. Now is the time to show Sebastian and the others my singing skills.

~ Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration can't be found,  
I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,  
When he won't pick up the phone,  
When I'm stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I can't erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
There's no time for misery,  
I won't feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, ohhhh!

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life,

(My hard life!)  
I'll live my life,  
I'm Alive! ~

Now everyone, including Sebastian, was clapping louder than they were before. I bowed before the owner said I could sing another song since everyone loved my singing. I decided on the one song I wanted Sebastian to here from my mouth, and that was 'Rock 'N' Roll'.

~Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll

I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say so what (what)

I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster clothing  
I am the rock out princess  
You still love me

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how it really goes  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Time one day  
You're the only that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say me too (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
On the phone  
You know how the story really goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey Hey Hey~

I saw Sebastian looking at me and I turned around to the crowd that was gathered outside clapping. "Arigatou!" I yelled. I walked to Kanade, placed the money I owed her on the table before walking out the Ice Cream parlor.

…

I sat in my Adventure Time pjs listening to 'Brightest Star" by BRIGHT when I got a call from Sebastian.

"_Hello, Alexis. Are you doing fine?" _

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. How's the airplane ride?"

"_Pretty boring, if you ask me. Anyways, your singing at that Ice Cream parlor was just amazing. I never knew you could sing so well, Alexis."_

"Well, there are plenty of other things you don't know about me. Anyways, I gotta go to bed, I'll talk to you later."

"_Wait. Open your door, now."_

"Why?"

_ "Just open your door before I really get impatient."_

I walked up to my door and opened it.

"Now, what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Me, of course."

I looked up and saw Sebastian standing there with a bouquet of black roses. He looked down at me and hugged me, smelling like a fresh batch of cookies, and now I want cookiez!

"I am so sorry about what I did to you hours earlier. You were right about what you said, and that didn't give me the right to just slap you across your face like that. I am truly sorry, Alexis. I promise that will not happen again."

"Well, I accept your apology, unless you bake me some cookiez with it?"

"Okay, but can that wait, I am tired from running all the way from the airport to your place."

"Sure, nee-sama!"

Yep, no matter how much of a douche he can be, Sebastian Michaelis will always be my loving and kind brother.

* * *

I really love this chapter. It was really sweet. Anyways, songs are "I'm Alive" by Becca, and not by Hakura Yagami, and "Rock 'N' Roll" by Avril Lavigne. Remember, 6 more chapters to go guys! R&R peeps.


	25. Chapter 25

**Black Roses**

** Guten Tag, people. I am so happy to announce that this is the 25th chapter of "Black Roses", meaning that there are a total of 5 more chapters left in the Black Roses series. I want to thank those who have followed, favored, and reviewed this story. I want to thank you all for the many views this story has gotten since the beginning. Now, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, like 12:30, when Sebastian woke me up. I gave the angriest look I could give him at the moment, because I was still pretty tired when he then dragged me out of bed. I had no choice but to follow him and see what he had somehow heard while sleeping. We reached my living room to find nothing or no one in it.

"See, no one is in here. Let's get back to sleep before I fall down and then sleep on the floor," I said, pulling him the other way but he stood there. I looked at him and pulled again, but he didn't move, he just stood there. I released his grip on my arm and walked the other way, only to bump into someone and that someone to grab me.

"How nice is it that you and I keep on meeting, Alexis," a very reminding voice to me said. I looked up and saw purple eyes and white hair in the dark. I gasped at remembering who it was and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move. I heard someone turn around and looked behind me to see Sebastian glaring at the person holding me.

"Let her go, Ash," he said, deafeningly. Ash chuckled and looked down at me. "Your brother and your little friends may have been able to get you away from me, but now with no one to help you, you seem so helpless, Alexis."

"Excuse me?"

"Watch closely, Alexis, watch as I take away something important to you." And with the snap of his fingers, Sebastian fell to the floor, choking and clutching his heart. I looked at Sebastian before glaring at Ash, tears welling in my eyes.

"Stop this, now," I said, trying to hide the fear of losing someone in my voice.

"Oh, you want me to do more? Fine, that is okay with me," Ash said, making the pain he was giving Sebastian harder than before. I screamed and kicked then punched Ash, running to Sebastian. When I picked him up, his mouth had blood seeping out of it and the area around his heart was red because of him grabbing it so hard. I shook him back and forward until his bloody hand grabbed my wrist.

"Get out of here while you still can, Alexis. Go check on Alexia, Alois, and Grell to see if they are okay. Don't worry about your nee-sama, I'll be okay. Remember, I am merely-"

"Just a butler. I remember, and thank you Sebastian," I said. I stood and grabbed my Adventure Time jacket, Converse, and my keys before running out my house.

{No one's P.O.V}

Sebastian stood up and looked at Ash. Ash saw a row of sharp teeth with fangs and back away, remembering what had happened to him last time.

"No, you monster! Stay away!" he yelled. Sebastian chuckled darkly and appeared before him in a flash.

"I do believe I owe you something, Mister Ash. Let me inflict that same pain onto you, my dear friend," Sebastian said, before clutching Ash's throat and squeezing it until Ash couldn't breathe anymore. Sebastian collected Ash's soul and grabbed his jacket.

"An angel's soul could never compare to someone else's soul, and their soul will soon be mine. Oh, it will be **mine**."

{Alexis' P.O.V}

I drove quickly to the Phantomhive Estate and hoped that Alois, Alexia, and Grell were okay. Along the way I met July, Kanade, and Snow, and they asked what was I doing up so early.

"No time to talk. We need to see if Alois and the others are okay," I said, telling them why I was speeding down the road like a crazy kid. They hopped right into the car and I drove faster than before to the Phantomhive Estate, screaming and cries all I could hear behind me from the other girls. Once we reached the Phantomhive Estate they all were happy to be on the ground and not in a speeding car with some crazy girl who was driving faster than Sonic the Hedgehog could run. I ran up to the door and Alois answered, looking perfect. I pinched his cheeks and he cried loudly, Grell coming to the door.

"Ariana, you came! Oh my, at first I thought I was going to alone with it being just me and Trancy," Grell cried, hugging me. 'Same as always. And he doesn't seem hurt of anything.' I thought.

"Wait, don't you have Alexia?" I asked.

"I don't care for that tramp! Don't you know I hate brats who hang around other brats!" Grell yelled. Alois smiled weakly because his cheek were practically still hurting from me pinching them like I was an old woman with long nails. Alois and Grell moved aside and let us in before we all heard something, more like someone, fall to the ground and grunt out in pain. We all looked back and saw Sebastian on his knees, clutching his heart.

"Bassy!" Grell cried. Grell ran towards him and he began crying, seeing his poor 'Bassy' hurt and bleeding made him cry to the point were his make-up was running. I looked at July and she shook her head.

"Pwease," I said in a baby voice no one, not even Sebastian, could resist. July shook her head again and I said it again, but added the puppy eyes. She looked like she was about to cry when she finally admitted defeat.

"Fine! I'll heal Sebastian, but if I heal him then you have to buy me anything I want," July said, stomping up to Sebastian and Grell. Grell sneered and Sebastian looked up at July.

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure you don't hurt him in the making," I said.

"Yeah, that won't be something I can't keep, Missy."

...

It was 7:00 in the morning when Sebastian woke up. Everyone was around him, excluding Claude and Ciel because they are all the way in Japan. Alexia held a wet towel to his head and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you okay, Sebastian-sama?" She asked kindly. Sebastian nodded his head politely before looking at me.

"Are you okay, Ariana?" Sebastian asked, calling me 'Ariana' instead of 'Alexis'. "Sure, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be!" I said, standing to my feet and stretching out my body. Sebastian smiled and looked at his clearly unscratched chest. Grell smiled and Alois just sat there, staring at the wall.

"Hey," Alois said."Since I don't think it's safe for Ale-I mean Ariana to live by herself anymore since Ash is out for her-"

"Ash is dead. I was lucky enough to kill him and make it all the way over here last night with the little strength I had left," Sebastian said, stopping Alois mid-sentence."Continue."

"Anyways, like I was saying before I was stopped, I think Ariana should choose who she wants to live with."

"Um, I don't think I need any protection. Besides, I'm just as strong as you all, so no need to worry about me," I said. Alois shook his head in disagreement and looked at Sebastian.

"Well, what do you think, Sebastian?"

"I think you're right, Alois. We never know who could be out there trying to come and hurt Ariana, so it would be best if you do choose someone to live with you, Ariana."

"I said no, and that's that. I am not letting anyone ruin what freedom I do have to myself, okay? If and when I want someone to live under the same roof as me, then I'll tell you," I said, standing up. Sebastian and Alois followed and began walking after me as I left out the house.

"Don't you think it's not so safe to be out here like this, Ariana? I mean someone could come and just grab you if they wanted to," Alois shouted as I walked down the street.

"Yeah right! And I just kick 'em right in the area where it'll hurt them the most, must I tell ya!"

...

I walked into the Food Court in around Central Park, everyone just staring at me. Yeah, it wasn't everyday Californians saw a punky girl walk around in safety pinned clothing and combat boots with hair blacker than black itself and spike in the back. Yep, that's me through their eyes. I walked up to the Chinese food thing and order what I would normally order. I grabbed my root beer and my food before sitting down in a chair away from everyone else. I felt all eyes on me and glanced up to see a group of girls dressed in pink standing before me, drinking on low-fat smoothies.

"Hey, freak, get lost somewhere else," said the leader of the group, I guess.

"I'm so sorry, but I've chosen to sit here and eat my food, peacefully." They all laughed before one opened their smoothie's top and tried to put it on my head, but because of my quickness, I moved my food and drink to another table, along with my body. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak show then, wondering how I could move so fast that no one barely noticed I moved, except for the girls in pink.

"How did you move so fast?!" One of the groupies asked. I shrugged my shoulders and threw my plate of food at the leaders face, aka Miranda Osborne because I read her name and everything. Yep, I can do that with my powers/magic stuff.

"Oops, sorry about that, Miranda. I guess my aim is off by a tad bit," I said.

"Haha, very funny, loser. But wait until my daddy gets here," Miranda said. I acted all scared and looked around.

"Oh my, I'm soo scared. Well, when your daddy gets here, ask him if he can run faster than the speed of light." Miranda sneered before a tall man appeared beside her. She looked at him then pointed to me.

"That girl right there did this to me, daddy. I want her in prison," Miranda told her father. He looked at me with the same look his prep daughter gave me and walked towards me.

"Come on, young woman. You're going to-" He started to say when he noticed, along with everyone else, that I was gone.

"YOLO!" I shouted. They all looked up and saw me standing there."Catch me if you can!" I disappeared from human sight and reappeared outside of the Central area. I saw Sebastian and Alois, standing there right before me, not at all pleased.

"I, um, bye!" I said before I began running for my dear life. I heard running behind me and could at least tell Sebastian and Alois were behind me, running at lighting speed. I ran faster until I was caught up in a big crowd. I jumped from where I was to see that Sebastian and Alois were looking it the group to see where I was. I jumped further into the sky, and plotted myself onto of a roof.

"What a relief it is to run like you've never ran before. Ah, my muscles feel way better than before," I said, stretching my arms as I walked on the roof. I heard footsteps behind me and instantly knew that it was Sebastian, because Alois was nowhere to be found.

"Alexis, what did you do in the food court?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing much, just did some flash stepping, a quick disappearing and reappearing, and my powers to see someone's name and whatnot," I said, standing like Shikamaru from Naruto. Sebastian shook his head and appeared directly in front of me, taking hold of my neck.

"Tell me the truth, or I'll choke you Alexis," he said. I tried to push him away, but to no avail. His grip became harder, making me gasp for air.

"I am telling you the truth," I said, trying to catch my breath even with his hand slowly gripping harder around my neck. My eyes quickly turned red and I pushed Sebastian away from me, but I totally forgot that we were on a roof. I screamed as I grabbed the edge of the roof with both hands before I looked down. I felt tears run down my cheeks as Sebastian ran towards me.

"No! Stay away you idiot! If it wasn't for you choking me like that then I would have never been in this place!" I yelled at Sebastian. He stopped moving and backed away.

"Fine then, I guess I'll go home and leave you here until you decided to fall, Oni Hime," Sebastian said. He disappeared, but I felt his presence somewhere below where I was, holding on for my dear life. I heard screaming, cries for help, and in the distance a fire truck coming to where I was.

"Oh this is the worst day ever, must I tell ya."

...

It had been hours since the scene where I was about to fall to my doom and I was perched in my old room, on my old bed. I wore nothing but a simple black tank top with some pajama pants. No one, not even Alexia or Grell, came to talk to me because I would just say that I didn't want to talk to them. I heard knocking coming from my door through my headphones and saw Sebastian walk in and close the door after him.

"You should leave, Michaelis. I am not in the mood to deal with you now," I said, using 'Michaelis' instead of his first name.

"I know that, since everyone is wondering why you are coming down to talk with them," He answered.

"Well, tell them until a certain somebody leaves the house to do something, then I am not coming down."

"You know, you don't have to act like this, Alexis. It just shows me just how much of an immature brat you really are."

"Brat? Brat?! Oh, so I'm the brat! I don't think so, because I've never shown anything to anyone to make them think I'm a brat!" I yelled, throwing something hard at Sebastian's head. He stood there and let the object fall to the floor with a low _thump _and glared at me.

"Right now, you really are acting like an-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"An immature brat."

"That's it! I gonna kill you!" I yelled, running up to Sebastian. I quickly punched him in the face and kicked where it would hurt the most, before clawing like a mad cat. Alois, Grell, and July came in to stop me while I just kept on going.

"Let me go! I want to show him how a real immature brat acts!" I yelled, kicking and screaming at Alois and Grell. July helped Sebastian up to his feet before she between a beaten Sebastian and a very angry, almost near crying her eyes out, ready to pounce on Sebastian and claw his eyes out me.

"Stop now! Both of you! I don't understand why a brother and a sister should be fighting like this anyways!" July yelled at both of us. She told Grell and Alois to let me go, and I just fell to my knees, crying.

"Well, maybe someone should teach Michaelis here not to call his younger sister an immature brat," I cried. Everyone looked at me and then back at Sebastian."But don't worry, I am so not wanting to see him in my life again. And if I do, just be ready to call the hospital or something." I stood and grabbed my Assassin's Creed jacket, my black Converse, and my car keys. Sebastian stood up and followed me out the room, before I yelled at him.

"Why don't you find someone else's life to mess with! I can't even believe I actually admired someone like you! You are the world's greatest idiot ever, Sebastian Michaelis!" I ran down the stairs and out the door, Sebastian standing in the door way. I looked back at him and saw his eyes watering through my red eyes.

"Good day, Michaelis."

~And I lost who I am and I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Lifeless words carry on

And I know all I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am

From the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me know and I will run

I will not be silent

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years, wasted gain

All is lost, hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light, there's a sun

Take you home shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer

And I lost who I am and I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Lifeless words carry on

And I know all I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am

From the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me know and I will run

I will not be silent

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years, wasted gain

All is lost, hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light, there's a sun

Take you home shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer...all

(And his love will conquer all x2)

Yesterday I die

Tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sun light~

* * *

So far one of the best endings for Black Roses. But tell me, what is your favorite ending in Black Roses. Answer that question in your reviews and I will type for you all again sometime soon. R&R peeps.


End file.
